Clash of missions
by Ookami88
Summary: His mission, infiltrate a gang of slave traders. Her mission, back him up with other reinforcement shinobi. He doesn't know of her participation. But what if by some bad luck she ends up in the lion's den? Full summary inside. M for lemons. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Ok, here is my new NaruHina story. I got this idea from reading an unfinished h-doujin of mattwilson83 under the same title. I asked him if I can use his work for this fanfic. Matt provided me with all necessary informations for me to come up with a good plot. That is why all rights for the plot are going to Matt, I only brought this all together. Also this is my first lemon fic so please tell me if you like it or what can be corrected. My English isn't very good so have mercy in your reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot.**

**Summary: His mission, infiltrate a gang of slave traders. Her mission, back him up with other reinforcement shinobi. He doesn't know of her participation. But what if by some bad luck she ends in the lions den? Now she'll be trained as a sex slave, but who'll do it? Some stranger? Or maybe an old friend and old... love? M for lemons, sexual themes and some swearing. NaruHina  
**

* * *

In a cold, dark cell, huddled on the stone floor a naked Hyuuga Hinata was trying to keep herself warm. The only thing she had on herself was a leather collar with a seal that prevented of her using chakra attached around her neck. She was all alone now as a little time ago all her co-prisoners from the cell were taken away, one by one, until there was no one else left other than her. The raven-haired kunoichi of Konoha thought about this entire situation she couldn't help but wonder: how did this all happen?

Almost four months ago Hinata found out that Uzumaki Naruto, her crush from childhood and a dear friend of hers was sent on an undercover mission. After the first month passed without any news from him the young girl started to visit the Godaime Hokage in her office to get any information about the blond shinobi. Even if Hinata was doing her duties as a kunoichi of Konoha and an heiress of Hyuuga Clan, that didn't stop her from pestering Tsunade about Naruto's mission and if there were any news from him. The sheer determination of one of her ninja impressed the female Hokage and annoyed the hell out of her! Who would have thought that the little shy and timid Hyuuga Hinata could be almost the same pain in the ass as the absent blond?

When Tsunade saw Hinata the next day in her office for the same case as all the previous times, the Slug Sannin caved in. She explained her young subordinate the little details about Naruto's mission. He was to find and infiltrate a gang of rouges that had based themselves in a remote area. They were suspected for various activities like kidnapping, theft, mercenary work, even assassination. Not only that, but there were evidence of this group having their income from illegal gambling facilities, prostitution and drugs. But that wasn't what convinced the Hokage to send Naruto to infiltrate this group. Tsunade said it very clear that what gained the village's attention were the rumors of this group made profit from capturing women, some for ransom, but mainly for slavery and prostitution. They would train the captives to be sex slaves and sale them to the highest bidder, either to brothels or to the personal ownership.

Naruto's quest was to identify the leaders of the gang, signal the back up the back-up team that considered about one hundred of shinobi and kunoichi alike. Also if there is a possibility then he was to take out the sensors of the gang before the assault, as they were the main reason as to why Tsunade couldn't send any ANBU on this mission because they would be immediately discovered.

All this information shocked Hinata. She wasn't a naive girl that didn't know anything about the dark parts of kunoichi's life. She knew that some of the missions required from the female ninja's to bed with men for information or to get close to the target they were instructed to kill. But even with this knowledge the young Hyuuga led a rather sheltered life as a kunoichi. Never had she to do this kind of missions when she was nineteen, as the custom of sending kunoichi to those tasks was when they were at least sixteen. Being the heiress of a prestige clan has its uses. Also Hinata would refuse this kind of missions if she had a choice. Not only because she's still very shy and reserved but also because there is only one man that she would give her virginity to. The young blond hyperactive shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Now that the Godaime revealed all this before the young woman Hinata made up her mind. She requested her superior to include her to the back-up team, even if the prospect of being caught and then victimized to the activities of this gang scared her. At first Tsunade was surprised by this and instantly refused but Hinata kept pestering her for the next three days and even used her Byakugan to find all the hidden Sake bottles that Tsunade managed to keep out of Shizune's watchful eyes. When the shy girl used this information and mentioned about informing the first apprentice of the legendary medic about them and all the future hides, the granddaughter of Senju Hashirama didn't have much choice. The very next day Hinata was packed and went towards the location where back-up team's camp was.

At the camp she was met with a very anxious atmosphere. It seemed that everyone was waiting for the time to strike and the tension was getting the better out of them. Training would do little good as they all have to conserve their strength for when Naruto sends out the signal. Some of the higher ranking shinobi were making plans and laying out strategies basing on all information provided by the blond spy.

Hinata managed to befriend with one of the kunoichi in the camp. Her name was Katsuhi Mika, she had long curly hair that were falling freely over her shoulders. Mika wasn't taller than the shy Hyuuga more than a few inches. She also had a character similar to Naruto; very outgoing and loud, but also very friendly towards the timid Hinata. It could be said that the two women hit it off the bat like they knew each other their whole life. Mika even teased her new friend when she heard that Hinata still secretly loves the blond hyper bomb called Naruto, inducing a very intense blush from the Hyuuga heiress.

The waiting in anticipation for the signal went for the next three months. This made all the inhabitants of the camp very nervous. Hinata was more worried about how Naruto was doing and if he was safe. Shortly after the war with Akatsuki and capturing Uchiha Sasuke, she confronted the blond about what happened during the Pain's assault and what she confessed to him. It almost broke her heart when she heard that Naruto accepted her as a friend, clearly missing the true meaning behind Hinata's words. For the next few days the young kunoichi avoided him but it didn't help her aching heart. After some meditation exercises, a calming bath in private Hyuuga hot-spring and to her great surprise her father's advice, Hinata was able to accept that she'll be only a friend to Naruto, even if she was yearning for something more.

Then the tragedy came. Someone had spotted their camp and sold the Konoha shinobi out. The attack came so suddenly that half of the camp was taken down before the other half was even up. The remaining shinobi fought bravely, giving the attackers a hard time. Hinata got at least three thugs with her improved Juuken style that she developed for her outstanding flexibility. Her father, sister and cousin were really surprised by the performance. They agreed to add Hinata's variation of the Gentle Fist Style to the clan's achieves to be taught any future members that could bring out the potential of this taijutsu style.

But even this improved style couldn't help her when suddenly the whole camp was bombarded with gas grenades. The next Hinata knew there was only darkness as her body went limp and she lost consciousness.

When she woke up Hinata was already locked in the dark cold cell with twenty or so other kunoichi she remembered from the camp. After she fought off the last effects of the gas the raven-haired girl discovered to her utter horror and shame that all females in the cell were stripped bare. The only thing all of them had was a strong-looking, thick but light, immovable leather collar around their necks with something that Hinata suspected was a seal but she didn't know what kind. She quickly found out that this seal cut off the chakra of the wearer when the Hyuuga girl couldn't activate her Byakugan.

After some time someone came and dragged one of the women away, not caring about her protests and screams. One by one they were taken away and those who were still in the cell were horrified whenever the words 'fill the order' were spoken from their captors. It was not secret to the remaining women what happened to female prisoners here, and a wave of tension and concern hit them.

Soon enough Hinata was the only one left in the cell. She was seriously afraid of what is going to happen to her. Long has she given up the hope of being rescued by Konoha, as no one probably knew where the base was, or even if they were still alive. The lavender-eyed heiress knew that when the next rouge comes for her then it'll mean the end of her as a kunoichi and the end of her innocence. Those thoughts were quickly interrupted by someone talking outside. The voice was muffled but Hinata could recognize one of them as the guard that came and took the last girl before her.

"... she's last... valuable... there is no one left..."

"... is one... never trained..."

"... won't do it... too stubborn..."

"... prove loyalty..."

Anything else Hinata couldn't hear as the door to her cell opened and the same man that took other girls now approached her. She couldn't see him clearly in the darkness that reigned the room, only that this person was quite muscular and tall, taller than her. He attached a leash to her collar and tugged for her to get up. As she did the Hyuuga girl felt the man binding her hands behind her back with cuffs, like she saw the captors doing it to all those females before her.

The man holding the other end of the leash tugged again and ordered her to move. Hinata couldn't help when a red hue decorated her pale cheeks. She was dragged around naked and her body reacted to the chilly air, every person met on the way could see her, bare to the lustful eyes of men. Even after all those years the young heiress was still very body-conscious, just not as much as in her Genin and Chuunin days. But this situation was beyond anything Hinata ever experienced. The lavender-eyed girl never in her life was so ashamed and embarrassed.

While they were walking Hinata looked around a little but the simple stone corridors, lighted by few lamps, couldn't tell her anything of the base location. Suddenly she heard a scream. Seeing his prisoners startled face the guard chuckled.

"Soon you too will be screaming, bitch! We're closing to your new quarters and your trainer!"

Not replying to the guard's provocative words Hinata focused more on her surrounding but soon she regretted it. More and more sounds were heard, cries of pain, moans of pleasure, screams of resistance. Along those the young captive could hear snickers, yells and something that sounded like a whip hitting the flesh. Soon enough the pair started to pass open doors. Hinata could see women she knew from the camp and then the cell, being assaulted by men in various sexual activities. Some were crying from pain, begging those doing it to them to stop, others resisted openly only to be punished quite painfully. There were also those that silently took whatever their captors gave them, probably wanting all this to end as soon as possible.

One room especially caught Hinata's attention. Inside she saw her friend from the camp, Mika. Previously hyper and very active woman now was laying face-up on top of a man, who was taking her from behind, while another knelt between her spread legs and taking her from the front. Mika's hands weren't bound but instead wrapped around two more of her abusers. Fifth male was at her head with his member in her mouth, making her suck it and muffling her voice. The whole body of the female captive was covered in males seed and her eyes were vacant, like her lively spirit wasn't there anymore, leaving this world of pain and shame.

Before Hinata passed the door of this room she saw as one of the abusers took a syrigne with some blue liquid and injected it in Mika's arm. A few seconds later the Hyuuga girl saw as her friend's spasm quite strongly and heard her scream almost orgasmically only for those moans of pleasure being muffled again. Soon after Hinata lost the sight of that room and saw how her guide brought her before closed door.

'This is it...' Hinata thought bitterly. 'Here is the place where I'll lose my virginity to some stranger and later be trained until I'm nothing more than a subdued slave for men's lust...'

The doors opened.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting inside his quarters, thinking about the whole situation he was in. It seems that his superiors had enough of him avoiding the task and ordered him to do it now. How the hell is he going to make through it?

It all began a little more than three months ago. Hatake Kakashi found Naruto training and told the nineteen year old shinobi to report to Godaime Hokage. In her office Tsunade explained him that she has a difficult task that only someone as unpredictable as the young blond could do it. And boy, was he happy to hear that an important mission like this was assigned to him!

After the war with Akatsuki ended, Naruto was the first ever Genin getting a field promotion to Jounin. Everyone agreed that after defeating Uchiha Sasuke without killing or permanently maiming him, as well as destroying Uchiha Madara along with his demonic statue and freeing all captured Bijuu, he deserved nothing less. Also there was the fact that he and Sasuke together killed Kabuto and prevented him from coming back.

Only this cooperation and Naruto's hot defense saved Sasuke from death sentence. Also it didn't hurt that even Killer Bee, younger brother of Sandaime Raikage A and Jinchuuriki of Hachibi, put some good word for him too, though everyone was annoyed by his constant rapping and the self-proclaimed avenger looked like he wanted a death sentence just to end this torture. In the end the last Uchiha was sentenced to a prison time in special ANBU cell for extremely dangerous criminals for an indeterminate amount of time with his chakra and Sharingan bounded. If his regret for the committed is proved true and he won't harbor any treasonous thoughts towards Konoha then the ruling Hokage will decide if he can leave the prison cell.

There was also one other thing that Naruto had on his mind aside from Sasuke's trial. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. Soon after the end of the war the shy kunoichi confronted him about what was told during Pain's attack. Of course he remembered how she said that she loved him, it was quite a shock actually and gave the blond teen something to think about for quite long time. Finally he came to a conclusion that the Hyuuga heiress loved him as a friend as there was no way that she could feel something more to him... right? When Naruto told her that at first he thought that he screwed this up, because Hinata looked very sad and avoided him for a few days. Not to mention that her sensei, team, cousin and younger sister, along with his pink-haired teammate and other kunichi friends of their age group, made it quite clear that if Hinata doesn't start being her usual smiling self, then they will make Naruto's life very difficult, hero of the village or not! For his luck him and the shy girl made up and started hanging out more like close friends which was fine by everyone.

Anyway, back to the mission assignment, Tsunade explained all details. It was an undercover mission. His main task was to infiltrate a group of rouges, suspected for various dark businesses, like slave trades and female kidnappings for sale, and identify the leaders. Also, Naruto was to capture the team of sensors that worked for this group, so the reinforcements kept nearby the supposed location of the base could back him up in the assault on the gang. For first the Uzumaki boy was reluctant in taking this mission. I mean, who wouldn't? To act like one of these scum that kidnaps young women, trains them to be nothing more than sex toys for some rich pigs, and maybe even participate in those actions? That just denied everything that Naruto believed as a man.

To blow away his concerns, Naruto asked why he was given such an assignment. Why not sent ANBU Black Ops to wipe those rouges from the map? Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the young blond before sighing at his short thinking. Because of those sensors any high level ninja with special training would be spotted before even closing to the location of the base, forget about infiltration. Not only that, but they had also the captives to think about, so the frontal assault was also out of question, even if they knew where exactly this gang locked themselves.

After saying this Kakashi began how Naruto is an ideal candidate for this task. Not only can he hide his huge chakra reserves better than most ninja in the world, the blond's unpredictable nature and ability to think outside of standard so to speak, were his biggest advantage for and undercover mission like that. Having Kyuubi as well as Sage Mode to help him when all goes to hell also didn't hurt. Beside this group seemed to like in their recruits a personality quite similar to his and that he was young also spoke good for his chances to be approached by them.

In the end Naruto took this mission. He changed his clothes from the orange-black jumpsuit to a net undershirt, dark green flak pants, black sandals on his feet and a long grey clock with ripped sleeves, and headed to a place known to be ran by this group, nothing special just a small town with a lot of bars, gambling houses and a red light district. The young Jounin suppressed his chakra even before he left Konoha so there wasn't any risk of him being found out before his mission really started. Naruto remembered what Jiraiya taught him about infiltration and information gathering, so the blond youth went to the first place where he'll be able to find out more about those rouges... the bar.

It wasn't even ten minutes after he went in that there was fight because some of the thugs didn't like the newbie being all cocky. Using a small portion of his ninja skills Naruto managed to hold off several of his opponents, throwing them out of the building. Soon enough the blond was approached by the agents of the group and offered him a job in their organization. Playing the role of a fresh nuke-nin and trying to gain confidence in them that he wanted to do everything alone, he declined the offer. Then it all went smooth. Naruto wandered around for a week, losing money, getting into more fights, running into debts and finally ending on the streets before those guys came again with their proposal. This time the Uzumaki teen accepted. Under the false name of Makai Ruto, he became one of this gang's foot soldiers.

The first part of plan, means the infiltration part, was a success. Ruto was quickly brought to one of the captains in the base, which was in a secured valley shielded from every side by very dangerous mountains and sharp cliffs. The base itself was like a fortress with stone walls, high watch towers and many traps in the grounds around it. Inside there was little light, only what came from torches, a few windows, and a primitive electrical light installation. There was also a slight problem with getting to the leaders and sensors. Naruto quickly learned that those ninja were kept separate from the rest of grunts and only high officers, at least a commander, could see them. Not to mention that the leader of the gang had five generals and each of them had one or two commanders, only a general could speak with the boss face to face. Naruto knew that it'll only get more complicated. So if he wanted for this mission to be a success then he had to advance high enough so he could join the generals or at least prove his loyalty to be a commander and get to the sensors, take them out and call the reinforcements that were installed nearby. That's how Naruto, now Makai Ruto, began his career in the organization.

The captain didn't waste time with reading the report about Ruto's skills. Immediately the rookie soldier was sent on his first mission for the group with a squad. Some bandits started to gather too close to the base for the leaders comfort. The orders were: "Find and destroy the camp. Do not let anyone escape alive."

That was when Naruto came to the dilemma of undercover missions: how to do your job and do not lose yourself? He hated killing but for the sake of destroying this gang Naruto had to play perfectly his role. Using the experience from his rather hard childhood, the boy put on his old mask, making him completely Makai Ruto on the outside and staying Uzumaki Naruto inside.

Killing those thugs wasn't hard. They were just a bunch of bandits without any professional training or having any skills. Also they had several women raped and dead on one side of their camp and those still alive were on the opposite end. Hiding behind his mask, Makai Ruto went through those pigs like a butcher, slitting their throats silently or snapping their necks after going behind them. It helps, putting a mask I mean. With this Naruto could at least think that his consciousness was clear.

The surviving women were brought back to the base for the training and Ruto was rewarded with a bonus to his pay. Then the regular errands came up like beating someone who was supposed to pay up a debt, protecting a new transport of goods, standing bodyguard in one of casinos or brothels, even stealing some valuable items, or just going from one person to other and passing a message for them. Other times he was just standing guard in the base's gates and going on patrols with his team to look out for the new threats.

All was going smooth. Naruto sent a messenger toad to Konoha and the back-up team every time he could get out of the sensors range. It wasn't easy, as the patrol groups were still changing, so the blond couldn't often update the team and the village about his progress. Of course he was aware what that could mean for his reinforcements: anxiety, impatience and very much stressed atmosphere at the camp, and all this was his fault. However there was little that he could do about this.

Up till now Naruto took any task assigned to him except one: the duty of training. For some time it wasn't a problem as most of the grunts didn't do it. This was almost used as an incentive for soldiers to do better or to get promotion in their own teams as only team captains could pick trainers, also it was a test of loyalty to the group for the fresh officers. Then something unexpected happened. Less than two weeks after Makai Ruto joined the ranks of this organization he was promoted to a rank of Lieutenant and presented with the possibility of training a young woman his own age. She was fresh from capture, fear showing itself in her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks and falling onto her naked and bounded body.

He didn't do it. Even on an undercover mission Naruto couldn't fully forget his principles and hurt this woman by... this training and life as a sex slave. For his luck there were more guys of his rank that haven't trained, so his cover wasn't blown yet. Still, if Naruto wanted to get close to the higher ups then he had to prove his loyalty to the group by doing anything they ordered of him.

His rise in ranks was stagnated up till now. There were rumors of some new batch of slaves being caught and the commanders assigned the trainers for them. Also there was a fact that Makai Ruto was given an instruction to go to the training area. Probably to assign a slave for him to train. But Naruto knew also that those new women weren't the usual capture. The answer was only one: his back-up was spotted and ninja were captured, killed or they had managed to run away. He was now all alone on this mission.

"Well," he said out loud without a realization, "I can't dwell on this like that. Time to go." With that Naruto rose up from the chair, re-created his mask of Makai Ruto, and walked out of his quarter, not bothering with closing the door.

* * *

Hinata lowered her eyes, not wanting to watch this... person that was to be her trainer, even though he was turned back to them. The guard holding her leash tugged it, and they walked inside the room.

"Well, here he is. Meet your new trainer." The man said with an amused voice. When he got no reply from the girl, he tugged her leash again, harder this time. "Well... Say hello to him you little bitch!" the guard barked harsh at her.

Not wanting to be a target for this man's anger the former kunoichi did as she was asked. "P-pleased to..."

"Listen, I told you guys I'm... Huh?" the future trainer turned around to face the newcomers but at the sight of the female his voice froze in his throat. 'Hinata? What she's doing here? And naked?' Naruto thought. As wrong as it seemed, the sight of his close friend's bare body, her cream-white skin glistering in the dim light, this hourglass figure and curves that most females would kill to have, worked on his libido better than anything he ever experienced. And remembering Hinata's sweet and innocent nature only added to the excitement Naruto already felt in his pants.

'Oh, Kami-sama!' Hinata thought. When she heard the voice she immediately raised her head and locked her gaze at the blond before her, a new red blush covered the pale cheeks. 'N-Naruto-kun? He's my... trainer?'

The guard didn't really care at the whole scene and turned to Naruto. "Listen up kid. We've let you off until now. But you can't avoid this." His face darkened a little as he went further with his explanation. "We have too many girls, and you're the last one we can use without promoting. And if we promote someone else, that's a demotion for you."

"W-what?" Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. He got so far! "You can't be serious!"

"I am." The guard answered calmly. "Prove yourself kid. Train her. You may even get a promotion, if you prove your loyalty to the group." Then he started to walk towards the still open door. "You know the drill. The door will be left open. You need anything, you just have to call." The silence hanged in the room for a few seconds before the blond answered.

"Tch... Fine." Naruto said trying to not clench his teeth in disgust, perfectly controlling his emotions and not showing anything. "I'll do it."

"Good boy." The guard grinned and finally left the two alone.

"You..." Naruto said harshly as he grabbed Hinata's arm, much to her surprise at the sudden action. "Come here. We're going to begin."

"B-but... Na-"

"Whores don't talk. Now get on your knees." He ordered her, squeezing the girl's arm a little harder. Naruto felt horrible for what he was doing to a sweet person as Hinata, but he had no choice. Still having his mask as Ruto on, and finally getting the young woman kneeling before him, he continued. "I'm gonna start your training by teaching you to love cocks." He unzipped his pants and released his already hard member of an impressive length of almost seven inches before her face. "Now start sucking."

"B-but..."

"And if you bite then I'll punish you." Ruto said with his terrifying, yet very husky voice that made the shy Hyuga blush harder and feel something strange inside her. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but an unfamiliar one to her.

'S-since it's... Naruto-kun...' Hinata thought as she closed her mouth around Naruto's cock and the salty taste hit her tongue. For several seconds she didn't know what to do next, but then Hinata remembered the instruction from her secret love and started sucking on his member. Getting a positive reaction the raven-haired kunoichi felt hands at the back of her head and was pushed farther down his length. She gasped at the feeling of a hot, thick column of meat slowly moving into her mouth. When Naruto began thrusting against her face at a slow and steady motion, keeping his hands behind her head, Hinata whimpered and closed her eyes. Her tongue massaged the underside of the piston as it moved back and forth. From time to time he went deeper into her mouth and she could feel the tip of his dick massaging the back of her throat. Hinata didn't have a gag reflex, as on advanced kunoichi classes the girls were taught how to overcome it. But the sensation of her good friend's cock going that far into her mouth was unexpectedly... good. She could feel her own raw lust building inside of her. Never before did she feel something like this. Neither did Naruto.

'I'm so sorry Hinata. I have no choice.' The blond thought to himself as he felt her wet tongue going around his cock and how the tip hit the back of her throat. 'Ohhh... Damn, it feels good!' He moaned quietly. 'I shouldn't be enjoying this. If only I could close the door. I could explain it to you.' For a short while Naruto glanced at the girl's face but quickly regretted it. 'Damn it! Why the hell does she have to look so cute and sexy while sucking me off?' It was already hard for him to retrain himself after seeing Hinata's naked body, his boner being an evidence of it, but she made it even harder, looking all innocent and shy in this kind of situation. However now Naruto had little choice in the matter. With his movements watched he could only assume his mask of Ruto and train Hinata, one of his best friends, into a sex slave. At least for now.

Hinata felt Naruto's member starting to twitch and swelling up. She didn't quite understand what was happening, so she continued her actions, sucking even harder than before, even if her jaw was a little sore. No longer than a few seconds after Naruto groaned and released himself inside shocked Hinata's mouth. The amount and taste of male's semen, especially if it belonged to her secret love, wasn't unpleasant to the young woman. It was bitter and salty, bringing a funny feeling on her tongue while going down her throat, as she swallowed by instinct and coughed a little. Her trainer released so much that a little bit escaped from her partly open lips and went down her chin, making her even more irresistible to the blond.

Naruto finally calmed after the intense burst he had. Never had he felt anything like that. From the very beginning when Hinata took his dick into her warm and wet mouth, through all the sucking and massaging from her tongue, finally to his release. Nothing compared with this bliss. Truth to be told, this was his first blowjob, as Naruto never dated anyone, so he was still a virgin at the age of nineteen.

"Nice work," Ruto applauded, watching his slave on the floor before dragging her up by the leash. After Hinata stood up, she felt him going behind her and suddenly her arms were free. However before she could use this opportunity her wrists were quickly cuffed again, but this time above her head. There was a long chain with a big ring on the end, hanging from the ceiling and the second end was attached to a medium spinning-wheel. The blond spun it a few times and now had her standing in the centre of the small room, unable to cover herself or even do as much as move a little. Then he came behind her again and gagged her mouth with a soft cloth, tying it behind her head with a tight knot.

"Now" he said smoothly with a smirk on his lips "you deserve a reward for the good work." He nibbled her ear lightly earning a soft gasp from the girl's bounded lips. One of his hands wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The other hand quickly found its way towards her bare breast. While Naruto's lips still worked over her ear, he grasped Hinata's soft mound and making circular motions he massaged it, sending shivers down the kunoichi's spine. Her nipples stood erected, practically aching for him to touch them, but he never did. Sometimes he would draw circles around it teasingly but never actually touching. Hinata couldn't hold down the muffled moans that build in her throat when Naruto's mouth left her ear and went down to her long neck, kissing it, lightly nibbling the smooth skin. Just then she felt his other hand that left her waist and renewed its exploration. His hand went down below her waist to her most sacred place. Hinata moaned when Naruto touched lightly her very wet sex.

"What's this?" he asked quite loudly, bringing up his hand, all wet from her love juices. The Hyuuga girl blushed madly seeing how easy it was for Naruto to arouse her. "Looks like someone can't wait any longer. Might as well have a taste..."

He came from behind to her front, never really drawing away from her body. Putting his hands on her sides Naruto successfully made Hinata's body immobile. Again his lips attached themselves to the nape of her neck, kissing and nibbling, going down. When they reached her chest he dragged his tongue from the valley between her breasts to her left nipple and swallowed the hardened bud. Hinata's eyes widened at the sensation of his hot and wet mouth tasting, torturing and teasing her sensitive area, especially when he ran his tongue across the pick, and from time to time, ever so lightly, using his teeth in the whole ordeal. After making sure that he did a good job with one breast Naruto switched to its twin, making the girl even wetter than before, and sending electrical jolts through her whole body, overwhelming her mind with pleasure and sexual desire.

'S-So h-hot... My b-body is so hot...' Hinata's thoughts were scattered, foggy from the things that the blond, who was currently heading downward her body, kissing and licking all the skin on the way, teasing her bellybutton with his tongue, making her giggle a little from the tickling sensation, made her feel. But a large amount of dizziness went away when Hinata became aware of Naruto's new position... between her thighs!

Not caring for the moans of protest from the girl, the blond Jinchuuriki knelt down and hooked her long legs on his shoulders. Now he had a perfect access to the most sensitive parts of female's body. 'Such an intense smell... So sweet and alluring... I'm so sorry Hinata but I just must have a taste!' The hormone driven boy renewed his quest of pleasuring his friend, grabbing her buttocks and sensually massaging them. His lips started caressing the girl's inner thighs, slowly going to her wet treasure. Naruto loved the sounds coming from Hinata's throat and how she trembled under his touch. 'If I must be the one to train her, then at least I'll make it more pleasant experience than the other trainers would!' Finally he reached the source this musky smell, Hinata's pussy. Not waiting any longer Naruto gave it a long lick with his hot tongue, earning a long moan from the victimized kunoichi. He lapped her flowing juices with fervor, enjoying both the sweet flavor and the feeling that went down his throat as he swallowed every drop.

Hinata wiggled and twitched from her trainer's actions. If not for the leather gag on her mouth she would be squealing, moaning and screaming Naruto's name until her throat would be sore. When she felt his tongue starting to go in and out of her hot pussy, moving around her tight walls she almost passed out from pleasure. A few minutes later the blond exchanged his tongue with one of his hands and put two fingers into her entrance before he started pumping. First with one, after a few seconds he added another, and then a third. Naruto also found a new target for his lips and attached himself to Hinata's exposed clit. The lavender eyes widened at whole sensation that came from her most intimate part. It was too much for her, being a virgin at the age of nineteen, and never really masturbating, Hinata felt her first in life real orgasm.

Naruto noticed his slave going stiff for a second before slumping down, but never really stopping himself. The lessons he took from Ero-Sennin about female's body and how to pleasure them were quite useful. Also he learned some tricks from watching the gentler trainers that preferred using a pleasure to break their slaves instead of physical abuse. When the grip around his shoulders lessened, Naruto knew that he couldn't wait any longer. From his play with Hinata's pussy, and also because he knew how sweet and innocent she was, the Uzumaki boy wasn't surprised at all with her being a virgin. He knew also that if his cover was to held then he had to take Hinata's innocence. This would probably make her hate him but there really wasn't any other choice.

Releasing her from the binds, leaving only the collar round her neck, Naruto held the dazed girl in bridal style before setting her on the small bed that stood in the corner of the small room, before shedding all his clothing going on top of her. Hinata looked at him with glazed eyes from half-open lids.

"Na-Naru..." He never let her finish as he locked her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Again Naruto's hands started massaging her breasts, pinching and squeezing the erect nipples, making Hinata moan as another wave of pleasure went through her body, still limp from the previous actions. Soon enough she felt his manhood closing to her entrance, poking it lightly. "Wh-What...?"

"Forgive me," was the only thing he said before penetrating deeply into the girl, breaking her hymen. Any scream of pain from Hinata's throat was swallowed another passionate kiss sealing her lips. Naruto gave her a little time to adjust to his length before he felt her hips moving awkwardly from under him. He started thrusting, almost losing himself to the warmth of Hinata's tight walls around his member. It didn't take long before Hinata screamed when another orgasm rocked her entire body, which brought Naruto over the edge. He emptied himself into her, panting and sweating heavily. Hinata was already on the verge of passing out, so he got to her ear. "I'm really sorry," he whispered before getting, taking his clothes and walking out of the room, locking the door.

"Naruto... kun..." Hinata whispered in the darkness. Exhausted form everything that happened, she soon fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

In his quarter Naruto sat one the bed and couldn't stop tears streaming from his eyes. The guilt of him raping a friend such as Hyuuga Hinata was almost unbearable. He didn't even want to think of what is going to happen now.

"Hinata..." His voice was shallow, a little above a whisper. 'I swear I'll get you out here! Even if this whole mission goes to hell, I promise I'll get you to Konoha! I promise!' Determination burned in his blue eyes. Then a plan formulated inside his head.

'Heh... They'll never see this coming!' Naruto laughed a little when the number one prankster rose inside him once again. If everything goes according the plan then not only he'll save Hinata from a horrible fate but also maybe he'll be able to finish this mission and bring down the whole gang to face justice.

'But first I need to somehow contact Hinata,' he thought to himself. Just then an idea came to him. 'Oh, this'll be good!'

* * *

**Please Review! Constructive criticism without much flames appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto put a finishing touch to his little letter that he was writing for most of the morning. He had a plan on how to explain Hinata the whole situation without being caught. Because of the rule of open door he couldn't say anything of it during his time in... training her... the thoughts of the raven-haired kunoichi's naked body, the distant feeling of her warmth and the fading taste of her juices in his mouth didn't really help his focus on the objective Naruto set himself. The blond knew that his best female friend will understand everything he wrote down and either he'll get himself an ally on this mission or they'll both have to flee together and, Naruto shuddered here, prepare to face Tsunade's wrath for failed mission, and in case of the young Jinchuuriki, the fury of an entire Hyuuga Clan for defiling their heiress, with Hiashi and Neji leading the hunt for his heads... the one on his shoulders and the smaller one between his legs. Not really happy vision, that's for sure.

The young shinobi of Konoha sighed. He hated this mission from the very beginning it started. To accomplish a successful infiltration Naruto had to throw all his morals into deep corners of his mind. And now it appears that the whole reinforcement group that Tsunade-baa-chan assigned as his back-up was crushed, men either captured or killed, and women enslaved for the sale as sex toys for some rich pigs!

His mind wondered to his own protegee. Just what the hell Hinata was doing here? They either captured her when she was on her own mission or maybe she was in the camp during the raid. Naruto couldn't be sure.

Through the few years after Pain's attack on the village the raven haired kunoichi often invaded the blond youth's mind. He remembered clearly when she came to his aid when the things weren't looking good for him, and where she almost lost her own life for his safety. Naruto respected Hinata's strength earlier, he knew how great person she is, but after that event his respect grew to an admiration. Despite all odds this shy, dark, weird girl wanted to rescue him when his own determination and techniques failed. That was something Naruto would never expect to happen.

When they confronted later about this event, Naruto took Hinata's confession as one that you would refer to as a friend. He never saw her as something more. Even if the crestfallen look in her pearl-like eyes had made his heart sting a little, the Hyuuga heiress accepted his feelings and after that she avoided him for a little while, probably to cool off, Naruto reasoned himself. From there their friendship went up to higher level. Never before the self-proclaimed future Hokage considered himself as a close friend to any girl, but with Hinata it was something very different. Both shinobi hung out and trained together, when Hinata suddenly fell sick from the flu, several times a week he snuck undiscovered to her room in the Hyuuga Household to keep her company, as Kyuubi's influence kept him from getting sick. Naruto almost chuckled at the memory of Hinata's face being red from both her fever and the fact that she only wore a thin nightgown under the sheets of her bed, while a boy was in her room. The heiress almost invented a completely new shade of red in that very moment, which Naruto jokingly called "the fevered rose". Few seconds later she was out like a light and Naruto had to flee before her sister, Neji or her father would find him there.

Naruto also remembered how they used to eat together at Ichiraku and joke around about the antics of their teams. Hinata out of respect for him tried to hold her giggles down when the blond recalled the scary face of Yamato-taicho or when Sai had called him "Dickless", not without a heavy blush at the last part of course. He managed to get her into a full laughter when in a secured place at the Hokage Monument Naruto showed his best female friend a scene of dancing Shino from their duet mission. Even though he didn't use the bug user's name or form, you can never be too careful with a guy that can have his spies everywhere, quite literally.

Those little events changed something in the way he felt about the shy Hyuuga girl. First she was a dark weirdo that would go red, stutter and feint whenever he was too close. After their first Chuunin Exam Naruto began to see her as a really strong person, both mentally and emotionally, on the physical part she could work some more though. The missions they did together also helped him to discover new things about Hinata that he was never aware before. Not to mention that he knew it was her that under that waterfall during the Bikouchuu search. Of course it took him very long time to figure this out but when you're an apprentice of a legendary self-proclaimed Super Pervert, and goes to a training trip with him, then you're bound to go on "research" with him, which always ended in the women part of hot-springs in the middle of the night. Once upon that time he saw a girl in his own age, and looking at her figure he initially thought of his shy friend from Konoha, even the hairstyle was very similar. Guess the surprise that painted his face when his mind wondered on his joint mission with Team 8, the event when he saw the 'water fairy', and how Hinata almost exploded from the blood rushing to her head after he told Kiba about it, all details clicked together.

Who would have thought that under that bulky jacket of hers Hinata hid a figure that girls two and even three years older would kill to have? And she sure as hell grew a lot during his absence in the village.

Spending the time together like they did Naruto found himself admiring Hinata in a completely different way than before. The more he knew about her made him want to be there for her. Cheer her up when she's sad. Laugh together when something funny happened. Smile when they both were happy for the other. Yes, he wanted to be the main reason behind her happy smiles. Hinata became one of his dearest friends, very close to his heart. Maybe this was how the whole Team 8 felt about the shy kunoichi, everyone wanted to protect her, not from dangers of ninja life, but from sadness and sorrows that hunt every human being. And now was the time that Naruto will serve as a shield for her against those lustful wolves that were in the gang... even if he had to function as one of them.

After securing the little scroll into the inside pocket of his cloak Naruto walked out of his quarters and went towards one of the training grounds for soldiers to put the operation 'Inform Hinata about everything' into action. The sensors would detect any use of chakra inside the base and without a good excuse there could be severe consequences for the fresh trainer. That's why he'll have to disguise his actions with training himself in Ninjutsu. 'Also,' he thought with a little spark of his male ego, 'this will give Hinata more time to rest after yesterday. Kami knows that she needs it, after losing her virginity and all I did...'

"Oi, Ruto!" A voice called him from behind. Being in the base for almost five months Naruto was familiar with several of his co-slavers. This was one of them.

"Yamada-taicho!" The blond saluted to the higher officer, but the man named Yamada quickly waved him off.

"Hey, I may be a Captain for a month now but I thought we're still buddies despite the ranks!" The hearty laugh from the man's throat put the demon container at a little more ease. He liked him. Yamada Kaito was one of the few people from the gang that Naruto could sympathize. He was taller than Naruto by at least four inches, had messy short, auburn hair and was in a very good shape, for a former civil. The man of age twenty-three had to work for the gang because his family had a large debt. No amount of legal work would be able to repay this, so one of the agents proposed a deal identical to the one they gave Naruto. He'll work for them and they will lessen his debt and even he'll be able to visit his old mother and two younger sisters once a month. Kaito had no choice but to accept it. That was almost two years ago.

Even when they choose him as a trainer he didn't treat girls assigned to him like future slaves. He tried his best to make it up for them that because of him they'll be sold as simple sex-toys. Some of them were grateful, but some loathed him for his hypocrites. No matter, Kaito still did what he was ordered to.

"What brings you here, Ruto? I heard that you finally accepted the duty of training a new slave, huh?" Kaito wiggled his eyebrows. This was one flaw that Naruto was probably cursed to have his associates to show, they all were perverts!

"Yeah, as you probably know we had a little too much of merchandise from the last raid and apparently too few trainers. I had to do it or they'd promote someone else, and that would mean a demotion for me, as this one guy said." Naruto scoffed, showing his distaste. Kaito only laughed at that.

"They pulled the rules on you? Man, and here I thought that you were gay and didn't like women like that." At that comment Naruto almost fell on his face. Quickly composing himself he let his companion know his thoughts about it with a loud, "TAICHO!"

"Anyway, you want to know what else I heard?" Yamada continued, completely ignoring the outburst and the murderous glare from the blond. "That you're banging an unsealed Hyuuga, and that she quite a looker, you lucky little bastard!" The officer grabbed his younger friend into a headlock and gave the annoyed blond a nuggie.

"Taicho, please!" But his little whine went unheard as the torture continued. Finally Naruto gave up the attempts to free himself. "Ok! Ok! SENPAI!"

"That's what you should call me, my little kohai!" Kaito grinned before releasing the younger man from his devious hold. "Anyway," the Captain began with a tone that caught Naruto's full attention, "I have more grievous news for you. Apparently your Hyuuga girl not only is a main event for the biggest auction held by the group, but also she became a target." This shocked the last Uzumaki.

"What do you mean senpai?" He wanted to know more about the threats that Hinata could be subjected to.

"You remember serving under Setsuo Takashi?" At Naruto's nod Kaito continued. "He's now a Captain, like me, but he's one much longer than me. Before you came here Takashi was known as one of the cruelest trainers ever known. Several times he was sent into the hole because he didn't restrained himself and slaves under his care were at the brink of death. None of those girls were ever the same. This sick bastard utterly and completely destroyed their resolve and will." Kaito sighed and shuddered a little from retrospections of old memories. "I know for a fact that most of his slaves committed suicides at the first opportunity they got after he was through them. The Leader and Generals didn't like it as those incidents could hurt the business, you know, bad advertisement etc." He paused for a moment. "Because of it his promotion was delayed quite a long time and he got even worse with that time when they wouldn't assign him any new slaves to train."

"Alright, I get how this guy is dangerous and twisted, but could you get to the point already senpai?" Naruto was very worried that if he heard more of this psycho Takashi, and think of how someone so twisted could get his hands on such a kind soul like Hinata... there was no way in hell he'll ever let her be tortured by this psycho, even if he had to expose himself to the whole syndicate!

"Always an impatient one..." Yamada sighed. "The point is that Setsuo Takeshi likes to break his slaves slowly with pain and humiliation to an extent where they don't believe their life matters anymore. Now he has his sight on your little Hyuuga. Since you're her trainer he can't get to her even by pulling a rank on you at the moment, but once he gains a Commander position he gets the right to test her. He's up to the seat after General Yuutaro sent his last one to the afterlife for act of insubordination."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? How can they do that? Also he can't do anything if she still resists..."

"That's just it." Kaito interrupted. "Takeshi would do anything to subdue a slave. He won't risk too much of physical torture to hurt such a precious girl. But he still can make her life here a true hell, despite the rules. This guy is seriously one slippery bastard. They can promote him any day now, quicker if he'll be send on some special mission that ends a success. And guess who'll he go to see first after that?"

Naruto started to worry. The blond knew this Takeshi guy, almost too well in his opinion. Setsuo was his Lieutenant and commanding officer just after he joined the group for about two weeks. He treated all soldiers like they were mindless drones that'll obey every order. If anyone showed any hint of protest then that person got from Setsuo a ticket to the Hole. It's an underground cave-cell, but the worst part was not in the place but with what was under it. All those that had the displeasure of being in there could swear that they heard something crawling underneath the stone floor. Also the sound was accompanied with a sense of despair clutching your soul. It seemed like this thing, whatever the hell it was, sucked out all positive emotions from you, leaving you to slowly be enveloped with darkness of your own heart and devoured by it.

"I'll have to watch out for this guy... Thanks for the heads up senpai." Naruto turned around the corner and chose the shortest way to the training ground.

Once there the Konoha shinobi found a quiet and secluded part of the wide field that was used by the soldiers to hone their fighting skills and keep in shape all the time. You wouldn't know when the next mission and what it'll contain. Not waiting any longer Naruto sprung his plan into action.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Six clones popped into existence, and scattered around. The whole camp knew of his use of clones. When an alarm was sounded from the sensor team about intruders it was when Naruto used his trademark jutsu for the first time in this mission. When asked how he could produce over ten solid copies of himself, the blond managed to sell them a story of how he once got his hands on the Forbidden Scroll in Konoha and got to learn one of Kinjutsu there. And taking into account that he has large chakra reserves along with quite decent stamina, Naruto explained how he was able to produce this many clones, when an average Jonin can do only a few at once. In that moment he learned a very important thing: Shadow Clones can mask his movements from the sensors.

Naruto wasn't delusional like during his Genin days, to think that this will give him an opportunity to sneak away in person. Those in sensor team could detect any trace of chakra in the base and about ten miles around it, more if they used some devices. Once in a while Naruto managed to find some loops in the system and thanks to them he learned some advantages and disadvantages of this system from the documents he read in the archives. Also it didn't hurt to get the rank of Lieutenant and gain access to some files.

Back in the training field Naruto found a hidden place while some of his clones engaged in battle. He quickly took out a scroll he wrote down this morning and made hand seals.

"Ninpo: Choujuu Giga," he whispered. The ink on the paper came to life and formed into a group of flea-like creatures. Sai taught him his signature technique some time before this mission. It was a good way to send messages when you're working undercover but there was one little problem... Naruto sucked at painting. The only things he could work with his not so great chakra control and the lack of talent, were insects, mice and snakes. Because the amount of chakra needed to make them alive was a little too small for him to work, the blond shinobi found a trick that proved to be helpful. If he could make a large amount of creatures then the manipulation of them was easy enough. Also making them into a moving message also proved to be an easy task once the Uzumaki found a way to make it work. Now the only thing that held him back in this technique was his impatience for training his calligraphy and painting skills.

'Now I can only hope that Hinata gets the message and understands the situation.' Seeing his mice going into the base Naruto found himself wondering how his female friend would react to his letter. With a small sigh he went back to his clones and joined them into all-for-all battle against each other.

Hinata wasn't feeling too good. To be more precise the young woman felt awful. Her whole body hurt, especially her lower regions, her head throbbed in pain, and her muscles were like someone poured them with molted lead. The strangest thing however was the distant sensation of deep satisfaction...

Shaking a little Hinata managed to get up from her small one-person bed. Getting everything under control she remembered her situation. The capture, enslavement and... her newest training...

This thought brought a bright red blush on her cheeks. Being a nineteen year old, now former, virgin, Hinata had no idea how people interacted during intercourse. Of course she knew the theory and mechanics of sex, hell, she even read some Icha Icha books in her free time when no one was looking, but the book knowledge and the actual experience were two completely different things. The Hyuuga heiress had the fading memory of how Naruto made her feel, how he brought her to the highest point of physical pleasure that she never knew before. The memory of his hands roaming everywhere on her body, finding those places that made her feel hot, sent electrical jolts along her spine and threw her rational thinking out of the window.

Just then a couple of tears fell from Hinata's pale cheeks. Naruto was her friend, best friend even and he... raped her. He took something from her that she'll never be able to get back. Now she was used and ruined in the eyes of potential suitors that her father will probably choose for her to marry... even if it's still Naruto that her heart wants.

This was a true nightmare for Hinata. On one hand she experienced something completely new to her with a person that stole her heart, and on the other side she's a captive of slave traders and Naruto's undercover mission requires for him to train her as a sex slave so they could sell her to some perverted pig. Here she's not an heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, she's not a kunoichi of Konoha, she's not even considered a human being but just some... toy for men!

Hinata's biggest fear now was if Naruto saw her the same way. Of course she didn't believe that he would hurt her intentionally before but now... Hinata wasn't very sure. It was natural that she had those doubts, considering the situation she was in. Truly she didn't know what to think anymore. There was also the fear of her being given to other men, having their way with her, humiliating her further.

A small dripping sound caught the raven-haired young woman's attention, bringing her back from all negative thoughts. In the corner of her room Hinata saw like something was crawling towards her. First impulse was that it was her teammate's Kikaichu but under closer look she could tell that whatever those creatures were they weren't Shino's bugs. Slightly scared of being hurt again, Hinata backed away from the dark puddle of crawling creatures. How great her surprise was when all this stopped and those tiny bugs started to form shapes, then letters and finally they formed whole words. The handwriting was very familiar and all became clear when the first words finally appeared.

_Hinata, it's me, Naruto._

A spark of hope exploded in her heart. 'Naruto-kun sent me a message!' Hinata knew his handwriting after he asked her to help in some reports from missions they were together on. It was so messy that there was no way in mistaking for someone else's. She waited patiently as those tiny insects started to reform again.

_I used a jutsu Sai taught me for this mission. But because of my lack of talent in drawing I can't paint anything beside those bu__gs, mice and snakes. Sucks, huh? _

Hinata giggled a little. If she had doubts that this was from Naruto, now there weren't any. He was the only person that could turn his failures into jokes and cheer her up, even in this depressing situation.

_Hinata, I'm truly, deeply sorry __for what happened yesterday. I know this is really no excuse but I did it because I had no choice and I wanted to protect you._

This threw Hinata a little off. 'How r-raping me is any protection?' She thought with a red blush on her pale cheeks as she went back to reading.

_If I didn't take your training it would send me back in ranks, like you heard the guy that brought you to me had said. This could put me on the beginning of this whole assignment and the whole time I spent here would be thrown to hell.__ Also I already know that we don't have any back-up and are on our own. _

_But more than that, I was worried about you. Could you imagine my shock when I saw you here and was said that you were assigned to me? The whole time I was wondering how were you caught but now it's not important. What is important is that if I refused, then they would promote someone else to train you and believe me, most of those guys wouldn't be as gentle as me. I at least care for your health above anything else. Some of the soldiers, that could get my rank in the darker scenario, are seriously dangerous and wouldn't stop at anything to make you submit to them. They could even bring their buddies to you for you first time and take turns... just thinking about it makes me want to break something!_

This fragment both reassured and frightened Hinata. She was glad that Naruto cared about her well being but it scared her to think that she could be assigned to another man, one that wouldn't be as gentle as her crush about her and would truly hurt her.

_You need to know a few things. First is the seal on your collar. Not only it prevents you from using chakra but also you can't get pregnant, no matter how many times a guy __comes inside you. I don't know much about the specifics of this seal but someone told me that it uses some of your own chakra to create a barrier around your navel area and makes it impossible for a male's sperm to survive there._

Hinata let out a relieved sigh. At least that's one less worry for her. One of her greatest fears was being captured, even if that part already happened, and then being used to breed Byakugan wielding warriors. This still could happen, especially if someone buys her and has that ambition about the Hyuuga eyes, but for now she won't worry in advance. Also the last thing she needed was getting pregnant while being here, enslaved... but if she was back home and was Naruto's girlfriend or lover, maybe his fiance then his wife...

'A family with Naruto-kun...' Hinata reluctantly came back from her daydream to read the rest of the message...

_Second, sorry for the whole rope and gag thing during our first time. I couldn't risk you reveal my real name__. Even if those guys outside the door wouldn't associate it with me, it was still too risky. Just remember not to use it and I won't have to gag you again. Here my alias is Makai Ruto, not very original I know. It'll be easier for me if at least tried to refer to me as master at some point, but for now just call me by my last name when I reveal it to you when we're together._

_The most important thing, only I am allowed to train you. Any means to make you a good sex slave only I can decide what is necessary. But I don't have the full authority. There is the Leader of the whole organization, never saw him as he meets only with the highest ranking officers. Then there are Generals, they also are quite mysterious. Finally there are Commanders and you must watch out for them. They have the right to 'check up' any slaves-in-training and the trainers have no say in it. Luckily there is a clause in the rules that says: "If the slave is protesting against the Commander's check up, that officer must cease their advances." So any types of excessive abuse or brutal rape are forbidden because the higher ups don't want anyone to damage the merchandise, which means you and the other slaves. If anyone other than me comes to you then resist with all your might and they have to leave you alone for more training._

_I won't lie to __you, I __**must**__ train you as a sex slave, no matter how I feel about it. Even if I risk you hating me forever after this mission ends. You are a second person that was assigned to me, the first one I couldn't do anything and resigned right after seeing her. With you I had to accept. Now I'll have to do probably all things you could ever imagine that goes between man and woman and so much more. Believe me, being a student of self-proclaimed Super Pervert, who wrote the Icha Icha books and made you read every new piece makes you quite knowledgeable about sex and its kinds. Not to mention that because of the rule ordering that the doors are always open during our sessions I have to make it believable so I can't just go into your cell and just screw you silly. Also it wouldn't hurt if you resist me from time to time, even violently if you must. That way we may be able to extend you training time which is precious to plan our next moves. The later the Leader decides on your auction the better._

_As of now I have no way to get you out of here without getting the whole base after our asses, yours quite literally. Being an un__sealed Hyuuga woman makes you a very valuable merchandise, so any kind of private deal about you is out of question. Right now you're like a jewel in the crown of any future auction. This is good because it gives us time to plan and prepare. And since they don't know that you're an heiress I'll think of some pet name for you._

_Like I said, I will train you and I'll try to make it the most pleasurable for you. Even if you'll hate me afterwards we both have to bear with it, at least for now. Despite that, please remember, that I'll never hurt you. Whatever I'll do to you, however you may feel about me afterward, know that you are precious to me Hyuuga Hinata, and I'll do everything in my power to get you out of this! I promise you! Dattebayo!_

The last statement made Hinata feel very warm inside. He cares! Naruto-kun cares about her! Even though her situation won't improve much, at least now she was sure that there was at least one person in this whole place wants to help her.

_From time to time I'll be sending you more messages about the next I'll be doing __and what I need for you to do. Remember, I'm here so no harm will come to you, and I promise that soon we'll both go back to the village! Hang in there and see you soon Hinata! _

Just as Naruto's ink-jutsu evaporated into thin air the young Hyuuga made her decision.

'I'll help him!' A flame of pure determination danced in her pale eyes. 'Naruto-kun won't be alone on this mission! We have only each other right now so there is no point in making the situation even harder for ourselves. Also...' she thought with a large blush dusting her cheeks again, 'm-maybe the whole s-slave/trainer thing with Naruto-kun won't be that bad...'

Setting herself on a small stool that was in her room Hinata yelped at the cold metal touching her bare bottom, and after calming down she started to eat a simple meal consisting a warm miso soup, a bowl of rice with some cooked vegetables and a little portion of meat. The simple meal was enough to satisfy her hunger and prevent any kind of malnourishment. For some reason however, after Hinata finished all food, the room started to get a little too warm for the shy kunoichi.

Naruto just finished his physical training and went to shower rooms for a quick clean up before he goes to Hinata for their next session. He didn't want to be dirty and smell while with her. Not that it really mattered to him if he smelled or not but the thought of Hinata being disgusted with his lack of hygiene somehow stung him painfully.

When the Uzumaki got out from his cabin and was on his way to get his clothes, wearing only a towel around his hips with a second one drying his hair, an unexpected sneer from behind his back stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, well, well. Our little Ruto-kun finally took a slave to train. What happened? You got tired with monk's life? Or maybe you want to be promoted?" Captain Setsuo Takashi walked into the locker-room. He was quite tall, well built from daily workouts, had shoulder length brown hair tied in a single ponytail and steel-grey eyes that showed his cruelty. Takashi was not a person to mess with as his twin kodachi strapped to his back were quick to draw and cut down any opposition.

Takashi was quite young as a Captain, only a couple of years older than the Uzumaki boy. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that his superior officer is high Chuunin, bordering to middle Jonin level, and if not for the unmatched stamina and chakra, then Naruto wouldn't stand even a rice grain of chance in a fight with this guy. Not that he doubted himself but after years of training, maturing and then fighting in the last war, Naruto finally learned not to underestimate his potential opponents. Takashi was a very good fighter, excellent commander and an ambitious man. But he was also cold, sarcastic and just plain cruel when it came to the enemies of the organization or just if someone doesn't follow his ideals.

"None of those reasons... sir." Naruto bitterly answered, trying to remain calm. "We were just shorthanded with the amount of new slaves to train. I was lucky to get the special one."

Takashi laughed loudly. "Oh, yeah! That's right! You're banging a Hyuuga chick! I heard that women from that clan are especially gorgeous." He went closer to Naruto, still talking. "Those pupil-less eyes can be creepy but also give them some exotic charm, don't you think Ruto-kun? Especially, their lavender shade. And not to mention a perfect figure and pale skin, soft as expensive silk. Her raven hair only adds to her beauty, I wouldn't mind spending some time with this Hyuuga chick!"

Those last words made Naruto stop putting his shirt for a second. Somehow Setsuo knew the specifics of Hinata's appearance, even her eye and hair color. Also he didn't like how this bastard talked about his friend. There was no way in hell that Naruto will ever even **consider **letting him anywhere near Hinata. Quickly finishing with his clothes Uzumaki turned to the superior officer, his face betraying no emotion, as opposite to the smirk twisting Takeshi's lips.

"Right now I'm in charge of her training, Setsuo-taicho. I'll do my best, but it may take some time. She's, as you were kind to notice, my first slave to train and I want to prove myself on this field. Without that I can't say that I fully deserve my promotion, sir."

Takeshi looked at him a little dumbfounded before he burst out laughing, quite loudly too.

"You really are really different Makai Ruto! Maybe someday we'll go get a drink together!"

Naruto smiled falsely. "I'll keep in mind your invitation, taicho. For now please excuse me, I must attend to my slave for her training. We don't want her to slack off, do we?"

"Right, I won't keep you any longer." Takashi made his way out of the locker-room, but before he walked out he turned his head towards Naruto with a creepy smirk on his lips. "If she ever gives you a hard time then let me know. I know a few tricks than can blunt you pet's claws. Ja ne!"

Once gone Naruto let a scowl crawl on his face. 'If this guy even looks at Hinata-chan in any funny way he's a dead meat!' Then he got a little confused at the suffix he used with the girl's name. 'Where that came from? I guess... she's a little closer to me than any other kunoichi from our group. Even closer than Sakura-chan.' At the thought of what the pink haired medic ninja would do to him if he even dared to **imagine **the two of them doing things like he did to Hinata... 'Not funny...'

The rest of his female friends also didn't have happy endings for him in this scenario. Ino would probably want to reverse roles or even use her mind controlling jutsu on him to make the matters worse. The girl from Neji and Lee's team, Tenten, has too many weapons for her own good, and Naruto wouldn't want to be at the receiving end. Sakura... no comments.

'I can only hope that Hinata-chan would be willing to forgive me when this mission is over. I don't want to lose her as a friend.' Sighing a little, Naruto finished putting on his clothes and walked out of the locker room, determined to pleasure his friend, so the whole slave thing will be more bearable for her.

Hinata was hot. No, scratch that, she was on FIRE! Sweat poured on all her body as she wriggled on the bed, trying anything to ease this sensation. Whatever was in her food made her feel like someone turned on the temperature in her little cell-room to unthinkable level. There were other things that bothered the lavender eyed woman: she couldn't focus, her thoughts were clouded and scattered, her nipples and clitoris stood erect and looked like they begged to be touched. Hinata's thighs were wet from both sweat and juices that poured from her now aching pussy.

Not really thinking straight the young Hyuuga brought one of her hands to her lower regions while the other she placed on her left breast. Almost immediately Hinata started squeezing and pinching her erect nipple and plunged two of her slender fingers into her core. She was almost desperate to get an orgasm here and now, not caring if someone would come in on her and see the act. This continued for nearly ten minutes when Hinata heard the door open and a familiar voice.

"This is a sight to behold. A masturbating Hyuuga!" Naruto again was acting as Makai Ruto, and he was leaning against the door frame with a wide grin on his face. However inside he panicked a little when he remembered something. 'Shit! I completely forgot about the drugs in the food! Hinata must be really sensitive now...' His thoughts suddenly became dirtier, especially seeing a sweating and a very aroused heiress on the bed, pleasuring herself like there was no tomorrow. Knowing that it was his innocent Hinata-chan only turned him on even more.

"W-what... hah... is... going on?" Hinata was panting heavily but still didn't stop what she was doing. The Hyuuga female couldn't believe that she was masturbating, much less that her secret love was now watching and she didn't want to stop! No, more than anything Hinata wanted to continue, to reach the blissful release, to get the male before her to ravish her body like he did yesterday. "W-what... did you... ough! Do to meeeAHHH!" Her last sentence was interrupted by a long and erotic moan that exploded from her throat, when she finally got the desired orgasm. Falling limp and trying to steady her breath Hinata didn't even register when Naruto was already standing beside her exhausted form.

"You had a quite potent aphrodisiac drug placed in you last meal. Don't worry, it's not addictive." He caressed her flushed and hot cheeks. "They work only for a few hours, making the victim quite horny, as you probably noticed." Naruto's hand went a down to her chest only lightly touching before he reached one of the erected nipples and flicked it with his fingers. This caused a low moan from the kunoichi's lips from the new jolts of pleasure running through her body. Naruto then started to gently pinch and roll the bud between his thumb and forefinger, making Hinata aroused once more. "I really can't get enough of your sexy body, my little Neko-chan!" Smirking at the pet name and the new shade of red that came upon Hinata's already flushed cheeks, the Uzumaki youngster latched himself on the unoccupied nipple, sucking and teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

The poor Hyuuga woman didn't have any strength left after her first orgasm to defend herself from the advances of her trainer, who already worked to make her cum again! She tried to resist, to push him off but to no avail. A few minutes passed and her breathing was again irregular, her mind couldn't bring a single clear thought, and her arousal only rose significantly when he switched breasts. It was all too much. The last straw was when Naruto's free hand started to caress Hinata's lower lips, his thumb brushing and teasing her little clit. "Don't hold back, Neko-chan. You can cum anytime you want." He pushed two fingers into her hot core and pumped intensively. "So why won't you do it... NOW!" Curling his fingers Naruto managed to brush the special place inside her tight walls that sent pleasant shock through her entire body.

"I-I'M CUUUMMIIIIING!" Her scream was heard probably in the whole base, that's how intense release she experienced. Hinata was now lying there, on sheets stained with her own juices from two orgasms in the span of less than hour. 'N-N-Never b-before I felt s-something this intense... my body is so numb... I-I can't think straight...'

"I think I did more than enough work. Now it's your turn." Naruto was now sitting on the bed with his member standing at attention, fully erect, and Hinata kneeled before him, still panting from earlier events. "Wrap your tits around my dick and stroke it." Proceeding like commanded the horny Hyuuga started a simple up and down motion, which rewarded her with a low groan from her trainer's throat. Hinata shocked him when she started licking the head whenever going down. 'Damn! So... good! Didn't see that coming!' Another moan came out of the Uzumaki youth's lips when his little slave teased him again with her hot tongue. The sweat and saliva from their earlier play only made the tit-fuck more pleasurable with slipperiness. Feeling his own burst coming Naruto stopped the whole thing. "Now come here!"

Before the girl could notice she was on all fours on top of the blonde trainer, facing his still erect member, while Naruto had a nice view on her rear. Grinning goofily at the honey dripping down Hinata's creamy thighs he gently massaged her buttocks, earning a startled yelp. "This is Sixty-Nine position. Better if you won't get used to being on top all the time, as that wouldn't be fair, would it?" Still running his hands dangerously close to the kunoichi's heated core, sometimes brushing her little button, the only answer he got were soft whimpers from the girl's lips. "It's time for you to work for your milk, Neko-chan. Start sucking, disobey and you'll be punished." While the tone was light it got a darker note at the end of his sentence, which sent shivers through Hinata's body.

Without much delay she first licked the member's head, then down the length, and back up to the head, before finally swallowing the whole thing. 'S-So hot! I'm so hot and Naruto-kun's p-p-penis is so hard and hot!' The whole ordeal made Hinata very horny as the remains of aphrodisiac combined by already her two orgasms interfered in forming any logical thoughts, not to mention that the massage of her thighs and buttocks didn't help in that regard. She moaned while bobbing her head up and down on Naruto's dick, the vibrations making it twitch and its owner to groan again.

While the girl was blowing him off the Uzumaki started his own action. Still rubbing her ass Naruto started to lick the flowing juices all the way from her inside thighs to the slightly twitching pussy. He gave her slit a long lick, teased her clit and then plunged his tongue deep inside her core, getting another long moan from his slave and more vibrations around his cock. This was a little too much for him, so before he got his release, Naruto was determined to make Hinata cum first. To get that the blond started pumping her tight womanhood with two fingers at quite high speed, and teased her clit between his teeth.

The effect was instantaneous, the young woman let out a muffled scream that made even stronger vibrations in her mouth. Next thing both shinobi know is that they are now mouthful of juices, in Hinata's case semen, of their partner. Swallowing the sweet nectar Naruto slowly crawled from under the ecstasy-dazed kunochi, who still had her butt in the air. 'This is just too good opportunity to pass!' He grinned perversely at what came to his mind.

Meanwhile Hinata was still trying to calm herself down from her third orgasm that day. 'Three times... I had cummed three times in such a short amount of time...' Her pale cheeks gained a very crimson color when she thought about how Naruto of all people managed to bring her to orgasm twice, just after she masturbated on her own. 'Kami-sama, I hope Naruto-kun won't tell anyone! I'd die from shame!' Just then she felt him going behind her and once again Naruto's hands were on her rear end, while she was still on all fours.

"W-W-Wait! Don't...!" But Hinata's words were cut short when a stinging pain erupted on her left buttock.

"I warned you'll be punished if you try to defy me!" Another slap on the other cheek made the young heiress cry out in pain. "For each time you'll try to stop me I'll spank your cute little ass, five times on each cheek." He emphasized his statement by slapping her ass again, one on each side. "Only six more to go!"

This was one of the worst moments in Hinata's life. Here she was, kidnapped by slave traders, unable to use her chakra, stripped naked all day, and sexually molested by her crush, to one day be sold like a piece of meat to some pervert that'll want to use her body for pleasure. And now she was spanked by said crush like a little kid! Never before the Hyuuga kunoichi experienced such a humiliation. It was even worse than being seen by him in that shameful situation from earlier!

The spanking stopped and the girl let out a relieved sob as more tears dropped down from her cheeks. Naruto wiped them with his fingers and looked into those two pearl-lavender eyes, shining from crying, with his own cobalt ones. Hinata could read the regret and silent anger in his gaze, anger that wasn't directed at her... but at himself.

'Please, forgive me Hinata-chan. I never wanted to hurt you, but I must play the facade of a slave trainer.' Quickly gathering his wits Naruto brought his slave's attention. "Now you know what happens when you try to defy. Next time it'll be more harsh punishment than a simple spanking." The young woman shuddered at the prospect of something worse than just happened. She quickly nodded, while trying to calm down.

"Shall we continue from where we left, Neko-chan?" It was only a rhetorical question. Naruto was already behind his little and lined his erect member to her now very wet entrance. Grabbing her hips the blond shinobi started to grind himself between the soft ass cheeks and thighs, rubbing her awaiting womanhood, teasing the clit, making Hinata moan and whimper in both pleasure and anticipation. "Time for the main course!"

The shy female ninja literally saw stars when the powerful thrust came. She felt him burying deeply inside her tight walls, creating this wonderful feeling of fullness. Not caring about the humiliating position Hinata wanted more of this. The loud moan was apparently a clear message for her partner as he thrust again and again, bringing up the pace.

Sounds of a passionate sex session were loudly echoing through the corridor that Hinata's cell was located. Both participants couldn't contain their lust and desire for the whole ordeal. Naruto was still thrusting fast and into Hinata's hot pussy in the doggy position, but added a little twist. His right hand massaged her breast, fingers pinched the hard nipple, while his left teased her clit. These actions were quickly overwhelming for the former virgin ninja, the pressure building inside her was approaching the critical level.

"I can feel you're now at your limit Neko-chan!" Naruto grunted as he hadn't even stopped his actions. On the contrary, he now pinched her clitoris and started thrusting even faster and deeper than before. His efforts were rewarded by a scream of pleasure for his slave. "Give in to this! Satisfy your own lust for men's cocks!"

"I-I'm not... I w-won't..." Hinata's words were unclear, her mind fogged by the ecstasy her crush and torturer was providing her. "I'M CUUUUUMIIIIIIIINNNG!"

The walls of her womanhood squeezed Naruto's penis almost painfully and made him release his seed deep into the heiress' womb. This new warmth also created a series of mini-orgasms for the woman who slumped down on the bed, face first and panting deeply. She was completely exhausted, droplets of sweat shined on her skin and she could feel herself slipping into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

Naruto laid Hinata properly on the bed and covered her with sheets, so she won't be cold. Deciding to be bold he quickly checked if someone was looking into the Hyuuga's cell for a free show, as it was a normal occurrence for the slaves in training because of the rule about open doors during the session. Seeing that there was no one, the young blond bent down and kissed his shy friend on the forehead while she slept. Hinata reacted to this by lightly blushing and murmuring in her sleep.

"Naruto... kun..."

Hearing his true name whispered with such affection by this beautiful young woman brought a slight smile o Naruto's lips. He brushed some stray hair from her face and walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him.

'Maybe... just maybe... I'm really starting to fall for you... Hinata-chan...'

XXX

Captain Setsuo Takashi cut down another intruder that appeared too close to the base. Earlier he managed to track down a shinobi team from Kumo, unfortunately all four of them were males. While a great opportunity to bath his twin kodachi in their blood, as well as sharpen his skills against fellow Kenjutsu users, Takeshi wouldn't mind breaking some dark-skinned kunoichi from Land of Lighting. There was a rumor that they could be quite feisty and very hard to train but once their will was broken they were great sex slaves. It would profit him greatly, bringing back such a special kunoichi...

'Now that I think of it we have a very nice kunoichi brought recently.' The Setsuo thought as he cleaned his swords. 'An unsealed Hyuuga... From the rumors I heard she's quite a beauty. That damn Makai is one lucky bastard to get such an assignment!' His hands shook in rage, gripping the handles almost painfully. 'I should be training her! That little bitch would be begging for cocks after just one week of being with me! Her pussy would be flooding from just mentioning anything even slightly related to sex! Through pain and humiliation I would make her into a perfect slave; one without any freewill!'

Knowing that getting angry at the situation now won't help Takashi took a calming breath. He had to formulate a plan to get to Ruto's Hyuuga pet. Even current rank advantage wouldn't help, because while he was a Captain and Makai was only a Lieutenant, being a trainer gives you a jurisdiction over your assigned slave, so no one, aside from Commander to the Leader, had any say about the slave's training.

'I'll wait and lay low for now. Soon this Hyuuga slut will be mine and you'll be spending a long time in the Hole, Makai Ruto! That is, if you manage to survive so long!'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****First of all, I'm sorry for the late updates. I have troubles with making a good plotline to the whole lemon business. I want to keep this story as an erotic one instead making it into a shameless porn.**

**But I came upon obstacles in the form of author block. I can't seem to find a good idea to keep this plot going. While I won't abandon this story until I finish it, and I won't end it before reaching at least 12 chapters (yes I know that's not much), I must ask you, my dear readers, if you have any kind of ideas for my story (just don't throw only ideas for lemons as I have plenty of those, at least add something to the overall plot) please share them with me.**

**Anyone who wants to tell me**** their thoughts about my story are welcomed to Review or PM me. I'll hear every idea and tell the author what I think about it.**

**Flamers will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did then NaruHina would happen in the first half of Shippuuden at the latest). The basic plot belongs to MW83.**

**Special thanks to **Kingkakashi**, **Freedom Guard** and **Grinja** for their support and willingness to help me with this story.**

* * *

"Today we're leaving the facility to find and destroy the rivaling group of traders, which had the nerve to make business on our domain!" Captain Uramo Keitaro, a long-time leader of an assault team, explained to his men their objective. "We'll go in three groups! Team One will be our best trackers under the command of Lieutenant Makai!"

At this Naruto perked up. Never before was he left in command of a squad, especially one that will lead the attack. This could be his chance to advance in rank, get closer to the end of this mission and better protect Hinata while staying in this hellhole!

"Team Two will provide a back-up for when Team One finds the enemy's camp. Our Sensors estimated that there are probably forty of them, not counting their catches. So I'll be honest with you; there will be many casualties." Uramo's voice was dead serious and echoed around the briefing room as the silence fell upon the soldiers. "We can't use a massive force and risk detection. That's why Teams One and Two will only have ten best men each!" This piece of news was welcomed with an uproar.

"What? We'll be at disadvantage!"

"They'll have an easier way to kill us all!"

"Why are we even attacking them? Can't we make a deal?"

Finally Naruto had enough. "SHUT UP!" With a bit of chakra channeled to his throat the blond youth was able to make his voice much louder than normal, and managed to calm silence the whole room. "Uramo-taicho told you the reasons! You got assigned to this mission because the higher-ups thought you are the best! But after hearing you whine like spoiled little brats, I think they were wrong!" He glared at the crowd with his blue eyes that now were like two cold and hard sapphires. Anyone who made an eye contact with him shivered and after a few seconds they looked elsewhere.

One soldier had enough courage to voice up his concerns. "But we can easily die there!"

"Then should we give up? Leave them so they can do business on our grounds? Disobey our duty?" Naruto's words cut through the conscience of all gathered. "No! We'll go there and take care of those intruders!"

"It still doesn't change the fact that they have twice as many troops as we're going to deploy!"

"That's why I'll be leading Team Three with our medics to take care of the wounded. There will be also a few soldiers to defend the medical point." Uramo exclaimed. "I myself will join the fight as soon as possible. We're moving out in two hours. That's all. Dismiss!"

Naruto was about to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at the owner and saw it was his captain.

"Uramo-taicho!" The blond saluted to his superior.

"At ease Makai. I must say that you impressed me there." Uramo Keitaro looked over the young officer before him with a critical eye. "And you know it's not easy to impress me. You definitely lifted spirits of our troops. That's a good thing for a team leader." The older man paused for a moment. "I heard from Commander Gero that you got a special case with the slave training. He would like to know if you are making any progress with her."

With all his will Naruto was trying to control his temper. For the last two weeks, from the day Hinata was assigned to him, many asked him some _very_ detailed questions about her. Others would suggest very radical _exercises_ for her, and more expressed their desire to _help_ him in breaking the young Hyuuga. Truly Naruto had to make a titanic effort to not cast the whole mission to hell and escape with her to Konoha.

"Not much." Uzumaki answered, while gritting his teeth. "I decided against the quicker but more violent approach. It wouldn't be good for the only unsealed Hyuuga woman we have, with that smoky hot body, to be injured in any visible way. While my training method seems slower it'll have the same results while saving her looks to rise the price for her." Naruto felt sick inside from saying that he looked at his friend like a piece of meat or an object, but for now he had to play along.

"You're right, another unsealed Hyuuga bitch won't happen anytime soon." Keitaro ignored the slight twitch of his subordinate's hand. "But be aware that the higher-ups aren't really patient. They'll want you to speed up her training."

"I'll try my best. Like always!"

"Yes, I know. I observed you for some time now. I think you are ready for the promotion. If this next mission ends a success I'll vouch for you."

"Thank you, sir!" This information raised Naruto's spirits. 'One step closer!'

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was ashamed like never before in her life.

Right now the young woman was hugging her knees while sitting on the bed in her cell. A small window provided some daylight to the ever dark room. The stench of activities she had to participate with Naruto was almost suffocating to her and a constant reminder of her current situation.

Hinata was scared, no she was downright terrified! This is the very nightmare that every young kunoichi is afraid of! Being seen only as a sexual object! Sold like some piece of meat! Treated like a toy to men's sick pleasure, only to be disposed when she becomes boring to them!

The only little satisfaction she had was the fact that it wasn't a stranger that took her virginity, it was Naruto. While they weren't a couple or lovers, Hinata was happy that her first crush and love made her a woman, even if the circumstances could be different.

Thinking about the blond, Hinata couldn't help but wonder: did he really enjoy her body that much? Or is he just playing his role to complete the mission? Because of some drug added to her food and the fact that Naruto was one of the main participants of her wet dreams (the other being herself) the lavender eyed girl found herself in constant excitement. She could feel her juices dripping down her thighs, her sex almost aching from desire, and her nipples were always erect!

The biggest shame Hinata felt was that she was starting to enjoy all sexual acts Naruto submitted her to. Just thinking about his hands roaming over every inch of her body, his tongue caressing her sweaty skin, made the heiress more and more aroused.

At the same time fear crept into her soul; did she enjoy the acts because it was with her Naruto-kun, or just the acts themselves? While the feeling of orgasm was wonderful, Hinata shuddered at the thought of doing this with someone else. She feared that someone could come to her cell and break her, like so many other women she saw before meeting Naruto. They would finally strip her of free will, just like they stripped her from her clothes.

Hinata hugged her knees tighter, trying to comfort herself and ignore the burning need of satisfing her lust driven body.

"Naruto-kun..." Whispering the name of her love, her hand slowly made its way to her crotch.

* * *

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style: Cutting Wind Jutsu)!" Naruto sent several dozens of wind blades, and cut down over fifteen enemy slavers. They were almost overwhelmed with the numbers but with a quick thinking and a few well placed traps, now Uzumaki's group was winning. He lost a few of his men but the rest fought like lions under his command.

When Captain Keitaro arrived to the battlefield there wasn't much left from the camp and the occupants. Unfortunately or not, the trespasses already sold all their merchandise and were traveling with a big chest holding their profits. When both officers made it to their own campsite the Captain called the young Lieutenant to his tent. There Naruto saw another officer, who he recognized as General Hanabishi Yuutaro, a man in his late forties, clad in samurai like armor, with a katana and wakizashi tied to his waist. Upon the entrance of the young shinobi both Captain and General directed their gazes at him.

"Here is today's hero! Uramo-san has already explained the whole mission report, but I'd like to hear it from your point of view, Makai-san." Yuutaro said with a kind smile. With a hand gesture he dismissed the other officer. Uramo bowed in respect and left the tent, leaving Naruto alone with the mysterious man.

The behavior of the General was not what Naruto expected. Through all ranks of the organization tales were spoken about how ruthless the aged Hanabishi was on the battlefield, and how he didn't show any mercy towards his opponents. The young Uzumaki didn't see any of it at first but despite in the man's eyes a silent vow to kill anyone who dares to oppose him.

Quickly shaking the feeling off Naruto took a deep breath and proceeded to state his report.

"Sir, we managed to kill almost all of the intruders, a few escaped but it'll only help our reputation, other groups will fear to make business on our territory without us knowing." Naruto's voice was void of any emotion, stating the whole mission to his superiors. "We lost seven of our men during the attacks of both groups, three from Team One and four from Team Two. While we didn't get any new slaves our forces managed to secure the chest with their profits." The blond pulled a scroll out of his pouch and opened it. "We counted exactly three hundred forty four thousands ryo."

"That's quite a catch..." General Yuutaro mused. "I'm sure Leader-sama will be pleased how this mission went." Then he smiled widely to the younger officer. "Bravo, my boy! This is mostly your success. If you didn't lead your soldiers the way you did, then I'm almost certain that our losses would be much bigger and gains much smaller. I'll appeal for your promotion to Captain's rank!"

Naruto was quite shocked and happy. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate your words."

"Nonsense! You deserve this promotion!" Giving a more lecherous smile the General continued. "Especially since you're performing the training duty. Having this one requirement fulfilled nothing stands in your way to climb in ranks!"

Again someone made a perverted comment about Hinata, making the Uzumaki youth grit his teethe in silent rage. Naruto cared so much for his shy friend that he didn't know if his feelings won't finally explode when another person speaks about her like that. The only thing that keeps him in line is the fact that their lives depend on whether or not he'll keep his temper in line.

"I'm truly grateful, sir. I won't disappoint you or the organization."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't. And I'm quite curious how far you're going to get... Yes, you are truly an interesting fellow..."

Somehow Naruto knew that the older man before him is more of an enigma than he would ever guess.

* * *

Tsunade wasn't happy. The Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure was currently fighting her worst enemy, the dreaded paperwork!

Also it didn't help that her assistant Shizune made sure all Tsunade's hidden sake was replaced with water bottles. And there was actually no way for the blonde Hokage to leave the office and get some without either her old apprentice or those old farts to start bitching about how irresponsible it's of her.

However there was more than just the paperwork Tsunade was thinking about.

Ever since she sent Naruto on this undercover mission all those months ago things were going hectic the whole time. The whole village was just too damn quiet without him. People were somehow bored of the stagnation; it was like the longer Naruto is away the more light dims from people's moods. Also old members of Rookie 9 took the disappearance of the hyperactive shinobi in a different way; the three of Team Asuma were the least affected, but maybe because Yamanaka Ino was always busy in the hospital, while Akimichi Choji was helping with the construction of the new wing at the Academy, and Nara Shikamaru never really gave a damn about anything. Hyuuga Neji took upon himself training the new generation of Hyuuga fighters, at the request of his uncle, Tenten was on long-term mission to protect a delivery of precious ores for the village's weapons and Rock Lee was on another crazy training trip with Gai. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were the most affected, along with the shy heiress from Team Kurenai.

The memory of Hyuuga Hinata made Tsunade feel a pang of guilt. Why the hell did she agree for the raven haired kunoichi to go on the same mission as Naruto, even as a back-up? How could she risk someone dear to her favorite blond like that? And because of what, a puny threat about her sake, which was taken either way! Now she had to deal with an irritating Inuzuka Kiba, wanting to just hunt down anyone who took his teammate, an overprotective cousin and father, with the whole Hyuuga Clan, who were worried about both their heiress and their ever-so-precious Byakugan. Where was her sake when she needed a drink?

Only the importance of Naruto's mission prevented her from sending a full squad for the both of them. A good thing that the blond youth managed to send her a short message where he explained what happened to the back-up camp and everyone in it. Also there was a short note that Hinata was currently under his care. Whether it was a good thing or not Tsunade was unable to tell.

"You're thinking about Hinata-san and Naruto-kun again." Shizune made her presence known as she walked into the office with a whole new stack of papers in her arms, at the sight of which Tsunade groaned out loud. Tonton jumped on the blonde's laps for a nap.

Taking her eyes from the devious papers the granddaughter of Shodai Hokage petted the little pig. "So much time already passed. Gaki is now all alone there."

"But you said that Hinata-san is with him..."

"She was captured Shizune." Tsunade cut her assistant in mid-sentence. "I didn't tell anyone else earlier but apparently the whole group of our shinobi, that were to help Naruto in this mission, was detected by the sensor team of this organization. Some managed to escape; others got either killed or were taken. Hinata was among the captives."

Shizune was shocked by this revelation. She was aware of what happened to women, civilian and kunoichi alike, that were taken by these people. The possibility of being raped on a mission or in captivity was one of the main reasons why so many girls resigned from this kind of career. To think that someone as kind as Hyuuga Hinata met such fate...

"Do..." the dark haired medic tried to find her voice after the initial shock. "Do we... have any information on what happened to her?"

"Other than the brat's note saying she's under his care? No, that's all we've got." Tsunade sighed again.

"Does anyone else know this? About Hinata-san's abduction?"

"Only her father knows the full story. Everyone else who asked I told that Hinata is on an extended diplomatic mission in Spring Country." Tsunade turned her chair towards the window and looked at the peaceful village. "Hiashi wasn't happy that his eldest got captured by some slave traders. He may put a front of cold-hearted clan head but deep down he's truly worried for his daughter's safety."

"If what Kurenai-san told me is true, then when Naruto-kun defeated Hyuuga Neji in Chuunin Exam Finals, it brought all family together." Shizune commented. "She said that Hinata-san always wanted to be acknowledged by two persons in her life; one was her father and the other..."

"Was Naruto, right?" Tsunade finished. "Yes, I knew that girl had a really bad crush on our knucklehead gaki, but to think that she'll risk her life for him during Pain's assault, and confess to him, of all things... If that's not a true love, then I don't know what is."

Shizune looked somewhat uneasy, remembering the situation both young ninja are in right now.

"Do you think they will overcome this?"

"I don't know Shizune. We can only hope for the best."

* * *

Hinata was on verge of passing out, as Naruto ruthlessly thrusted himself into her already swollen pussy. She was on all fours, supporting herself on her hands to not fall face first onto the bed. Her moans were loud enough to be heard in the whole corridor due to the always open doors to her cell. The Hyuuga couldn't compress the screams of pleasure from coming out and noticed that the more noise she did then the actions of her beloved man were more intense.

Naruto would hate himself for doing this to his friend but there was so much frustration and stress bottled inside him that he couldn't care now. Right this moment he only desired to make Hinata scream more, he wanted to drown her in pleasure. The blond Uzumaki leaned forward and his right hand sneaked to Hinata's breast, kneading it and pinching the erect nipple, while his second hand found her clit.

That was all the kunoichi needed; her vision was blinded and body shuddered from an earth shattering orgasm. Because of the contractions of her warm walls Naruto came inside her core. However he was far from finished.

Before Hinata could catch a second breath, she was hoisted up and Naruto started moving again in a sitting position, with her bumping up and down, all the while facing him. Through haf open eyes the young woman could see his face, all sweaty from their activities, the golden locks were overshadowing his eyes, and his cheeks were slighty red from either strain or emberrassment, or probably both. His mouth attached itself to her neck, licking and sucking at the vein, making her groan, his strong arms clutching her waist and making her move along with his motions.

She couldn't believe such pleasure could even be possible to feel because of one person. Hinata lost count on the orgasms Naruto brought her, but more ubivileveable to her was his stamina and knowledge. As far as she knew, Naruto never had any sexual intercourse, so how could be so good with her without a practical eperiance? On the other hand, being a student of two biggest perverts in Konoha could give him some knowledge on this field...

Her musings were interrupted when Naruto took a hold of her chin and kissed her passionatly. His tongue battled with hers as they tasted each others mouths. During the kiss the young man quickened the pace of his hips, bringing another big realease to his female partner, making the shy woman to arch her back and scream uncontrollably. Once again he emptied his load without pulling out, filling Hinata's insides with the warmth of his semen.

"Now that I'm a captain I'll be able to focus more on your training, Neko-chan." Naruto was purring to Hinata's ear, nibbling it every so often. "From this moment on we'll be very busy in making you into a proper slave, won't we?"

He kissed the panting girl's temple and left the room, letting her rest. Naruto may have some doubts before, concerning his feelings towards the Hyuuga heiress, but after that kiss there were none. Ever since Hinata's second confession Naruto felt strange around her and tried to hide it, like when he hid his saddness during the most part of his childhood. The last kiss however brought those feelings to the daylight and made him understand something.

'I love you Hinata-chan.'

With that last thought he closed the door and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is much shorter than the other two but like I mentioned earlier, I'm having difficulties in building a good plot without rushing the story much. I'm already making Naruto realize his feelings towards Hinata and this is only 3rd chapter!**

**Once again I appeal to you, my dear readers: if you have suggestions or ideas for my story then feel free to present them in either Review or PM me. I'll read it all and state my opinion, whatever is used later the author will be credited for it.**

**If anyone feels up to being a Beta for my story then again please PM me.**

**That's all for now. I'll try to make the next chapter quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome again! I present you another chapter of my very perverted NaruHina story!**

**Sorry for the late update but despite all the help I got (for which I thank all those that actually took some time from their schedules to write to me about their suggestions for my story, GREAT THANKS!) there are still some issues that I'm having problems with. I'll try to better myself, but no promises. Sorry!**

**Don't worry though! Despite how long it'll take me to update know this, I'll never abandon this story! Only if something REALLY major happens in my life, that will prevent me from writing, this story will be updated sooner or later!**

**Also I had to make a small correction for the chapter 2, I mistakenly mixed up Naruto's friend Yamada Kaito's name with Setsuo Takashi's personality in the last part. Now all is good!**

**One more thing! Someone suggested that instead of translating Japanese names "on the move" I should make a list of those names under the chapter and then translate them. Sorry but that's not going to happen. I saw like some good authors made lists of jutsu and other Jap words like that, but it's easier for me to do like I'm doing now. Hope it's not a problem for you, my dear readers.**

**I want to thank two special people who agreed to Beta this story and help me correct my mistakes: thank you Chewie Cookie and Uzumaki Ricky!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**This story came to life with the cooperation of the original author MW83. Your doujins and other works are great Matt!**

**Read & Review, please!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was currently obliterating the training grounds behind the old Uchiha District. He was wearing a standard black Jounin bodysuit with Konoha flak jacket threw one jutsu after another, his Sharingan blazing. The last member of once prestigious clan wanted to find his best friend and kick his blond ass from here to Suna, and back again, for leaving onto A-ranked solo mission for such a long period of time. Hard to admit but Sasuke felt bored when his idiotic companion wasn't around. It was also only because of Naruto that the former avenger could freely walk around the village, or be alive for that matter.

During the culminating part of the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto and Sasuke clashed in what some would call an epic duel. Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) vs controlled power of the Kyuubi. They battled quite long time, considering the amount damage the surrounding terrain suffered, before Madara appeared to claim one of the last Jinchuuriki. The ancient ninja was arrogant enough to boast how he planned the whole event, from the last battle with Senju Hashirama, founding Akatsuki, unleashing Kyuubi and finally the destruction of the Uchiha Clan. When it was revealed that it was Madara who made his old clan plan coup d'état, and then helped Itachi kill every member, something snapped in Sasuke. While at the time he still blamed Konoha for the suffering of his brother, the whole time he was manipulated by the mastermind of the whole madness. And if there was one thing that Sasuke despised the most, it was being tricked.

The moment the old teammates turned against Madara, they were backed by Killer Bee, who transformed into Hachibi, and much to Sasuke's initial shock, the resurrected Itachi. After dealing with Kabuto, the older Uchiha brother came back into battlefield to help the others with destroying Madara once and for all. It was only due to the sheer will to protect his brother and beloved village that managed to keep Itachi alive after killing Kabuto. Together they were able to fight against Madara's Paths of Pain and finally destroy the immortal Uchiha, completely obliterating his body, leaving no trace.

After the battle Itachi took his younger brother to the side, talked to him for a little while, before his body finally crumbled into the dust it was created from. Sasuke swore to his older sibling that he'll recreate the Uchiha Clan, but it won't be driven with hate, and his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan will be the last ever seen. Itachi wished him to destroy all records about this level of their family's dōjutsu and techniques received along with it. When Sasuke promised that, Itachi's soul found at long last eternal peace.

Before the Tribunal consisting every Kage and Daimyo from countries involved in the war Sasuke had to answer for his crimes: starting from abandoning the village for the traitor Orochimaru, the assault on the Raikage's brother and the highest officials during the meeting in the Iron Country, ending with murdering of Shimura Danzou and allying himself with Uchiha Madara during the Fourth Shinobi War. Normally such charges would guarantee a death sentence for Sasuke. It was only thanks to Naruto and Bee's testimonies, even though the rapping of Eight Tails Jinchuuriki's through the whole explanation was getting on everyone's nerves, as well as with the support of Tsunade, the last Uchiha was able to get out with his head on the shoulders. He was sentenced to two years of prison, following a year of probation with his chakra and dōjutsu sealed. While the Raikage was the most vocal for execution, he was outvoted by the majority.

What hurt Sasuke the most was the look of betrayal and disappointment on faces of his old team. It was that vision that haunted him during his time in prison.

Team Taka was disbanded even before the war. Suigetsu was approached by the Mizukage and offered a position as one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. She even let him keep Momochi Zabuza's Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife) and promised to make it possible for him to train and master the rest of the swords, much to the horror of her head Hunter Ninja Ao, seeing in the younger Hozuki the same potential as his older brother. Seeing as his only other option was to spend many years in prison for aiding an international criminal and having done a few things himself, Suigetsu was quick to accept the proposition. The last Uchiha heard that his companion was still in the group and spent his time in realizing his dream.

Juugo made his request to Tsunade about curing his condition. With the help of the Yamanaka Clan, the Godaime Hokage found out that if they were to destroy his alter-personality then the boy will lose all his abilities of transformation. Confronted about it the young man stated that he just wanted to live in peace, without worrying that he'll lose control and kill someone. Accepting the answer Tsunade acceded to the procedure. Now Juugo lived on one of the large farms in the Fire Country, greatly enjoying his new peaceful life.

Karin didn't stay in Konoha. No longer loving Sasuke and slightly scared of Naruto, the red head girl founded her own Research and Development Facility, where under the control of the Fire Daimyo she could still do her medical researches. The only conditions she had to fulfill were that all people working with her had to be volunteers, and that she won't be working on any kind of biological weapon. Accepting those conditions Karin worked and lived in the Fire Country's Capital.

Back to Sasuke, when his one year of probation ended he was surprised by Sakura. The pink haired medic demanded from him a spar as soon as he was released from the binding seals. Sasuke agreed. The same day he was admitted to the Konoha Hospital with four broken ribs, small internal bleeding, left hand broken in seven places, right leg broken in three, slight concussion, and slightly dislocated jaw. The same day Sakura was scolded by both her sensei and shishio, and Naruto couldn't stop laughing at seeing mummified Uchiha. Two minutes later the Uzumaki boy was lying on a bed beside the Uchiha unconscious, after Sakura and Tsunade hit him in the head to shut him up.

Sakura was punished by Tsunade for using an unnecessary force in a friendly spar between two allied ninja. The young medic was assigned to be Sasuke's personal nurse until he gets better. Still bitter after fight, because despite the injuries Sasuke managed to get a technical win by sliding behind Sakura, when she was distracted by a genjutsu, and pointing a kunai to her lower back, the pink haired kunoichi knew when to act professional. Sasuke tried to talk to her during that time, even if she didn't respond, strictly keeping their relations as professional as possible. After a few weeks, when his injuries mostly healed and only needed some bed rest, he succeeded in getting her to talk, but not the way he expected. Sakura first started screaming at him, pointing out every mean thing he did to her before they were even a genin team, then she went through all situations during their days as a Team 7, and finally she blew at how stupid he was when he first left the village for Orochimaru, just to join Madara in the end. Not to mention her harsh words about how he tried to kill Naruto, her, and all Konoha because of something that had place so many years ago. After Sakura's rant ended, neither of the two ninja took notice when their clothes ended on the floor and both were lying in his bed, panting and sweaty from an intense intercourse.

Needless to say, that was a very interesting evening for Sasuke, and from recalling Sakura's moans of pleasure, for her too. He'll have to thank Kakashi sometimes for borrowing him the Icha Icha books during his prison time and then pointing the bookshop where the young Uchiha could buy the whole series himself. They came in handy.

Shaking his head from the remaining perverted thoughts Sasuke focused on his training. He made some hand seals and inhaled.

"Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu)!" A humungous dragon-shaped fireball shot from Sasuke's mouth, hitting the targeted dummy and reducing it into pile of ash in a gigantic explosion of flames. Sasuke looked at the damage done to the training grounds, smirking at his accomplishments.

"Dear Kami! What happened to this place?"

Haruno Sakura was shocked at the state of the grounds her boyfriend was training at. She walked into the clearing with a big picnic basket in her hands, knowing that after a whole day of training he'll be tired and hungry. The medical ninja just finished her shift in the Hospital and was in her more casual clothes, a regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, a navy-colored skirt, and her black shinobi sandals.

"Just a little training. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Sasuke answered to his girlfriend's question in his emotionless voice. The Superior Uchiha Smirk was still present on his lips though. Sakura gave him a deadpanned look.

"A little training? The whole place looks like a small battle happened here."

Sasuke ignored her comment; instead he watched as his girlfriend spread a blanket on the ground and set the picnic basket on it. While she was busy taking out two sets of picnic dishes and food she prepared for this, Sasuke sat behind her and kissed her neck softly. What he didn't expect was a violent throw over the medic's shoulder, and not a half a second later the last Uchiha was looking at the sky with sore back from the hard contact with the ground, letting out a long groan of pain.

"What the...? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura quickly checked her boyfriend if he broke something, but to her great relief everything was fine. However she didn't heal him. "You still forget to not come from behind me! I've got a habit of attacking anything that surprises me after Tsunade-shishio's training. You're lucky that I haven't used more chakra to that throw or you'd land on some tree many yards away!"

Despite his hurt back and ego, Sasuke smirked a little at his scolding girlfriend. "But you didn't protest yesterday evening, when I came behind you and thru-"

"Not another word Uchiha!" Sakura seethed, while blushing cherry red. She may be a medical ninja, an experienced kunoichi, but when it came down to her sex life, the Haruno girl was as timid as one of her friends when it came to her crush on one hyperactive ninja. Getting her blood pressure under control she turned to her still smirking boyfriend. "You still didn't tell me, why did you destroyed the whole training ground, and don't give me that lame excuse! You're almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei, you only lack his chronically lateness and one of those disgusting Icha Icha books in hand, reading it in public..." Sakura was too busy ranting about perverts and irresponsible shinobi to see Sasuke slightly tense at the mention of _those_ books.

"I was... frustrated..." The last Uchiha admitted.

"W-what? Frustrated with what?" Sakura was truly curious now. There weren't many things that would upset her boyfriend; truthfully she had to really give her all to make Sasuke react somewhat more than his usual broody expression.

"It's about Naruto and his extended solo A-rank mission! The dobe is away and I have no one who would really train with me, make me overcome my limits! Only he can be so annoying even by not being here!" While Sasuke was ranting Sakura looked at him surprised. The times when her boyfriend exploded like that she could count on one hand.

"You really miss him, don't you?" She asked him gently and sat by his side on the picnic blanket. Sasuke sighed deeply, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Even if I denied that statement you wouldn't believe me. Yes, I miss our idiotic teammate, happy now?" Sakura giggled at Sasuke's grumbling and scowl that appeared on his face. She found him very cute when he got like that.

"Very!" Sakura rewarded her boyfriend with a long kiss on the lips for this confession, which the young Jounin happily used to turn a simple kiss into a heavy make-out session. Only when both remembered the need for air in their lungs they separated, but Sasuke's right hand was already wandering under his girlfriend's shirt, feeling her toned stomach and soft skin, while his left hand gave a good squeeze on Sakura's bum. The Uchiha didn't stop there; instead of locking his lips with hers again, he attacked her neck, sucking soundly on her jugular vein.

"Sasuke-kun... no... we... must stop... this..." Sakura panted and moaned, feeling hornier and hornier with every ministration of her insatiable and persistent lover. "Someone... may... see us..." Her moans were getting even louder when Sasuke found this one little spot on her neck that made her putty in his hands whenever he teased her there.

"Then they'll get a free show... My naughty cherry blossom..."

* * *

Unaware of his teammates' activities, Naruto was currently sparring with his only friend in the slave traders' organization. While Yamada Kaito didn't have any real ninja training the young man was very adept in taijutsu, physically even stronger than Naruto if the blond wasn't using his chakra. The Uzumaki felt like he was getting a little rusty with his basic abilities, so when Kaito proposed a spar, he didn't hesitate even a second.

Naruto blocked most hits with the help of Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata). While he wasn't using Senjutsu Chakra in this simple spar, the style Naruto learned from toads during his Sennin training proved many times to be useful in evading and blocking his opponents advances. It was a good thing that this style was only known to those that went through the same training in Senjutsu as Naruto, which currently made him the only human user of this style.

"You seem... distracted..." Kaito panted, blocking yet another roundhouse kick from his comrade. Sending his own knee to the blonde's gut and flipping away a little, the older captain re-took his basic stance of taijutsu. "What gives Ruto? Where is the usual energetic greenhorn that I had so much trouble with making him refer to me as senpai?" Naruto only laughed a little at that, while massaging his stomach from the painful blow.

"I have some stuff on my mind..." The Konoha spy currently was thinking about something completely unrelated to this spar with his superior. Hinata was the reason for his distraction. She haunted him everyday, her voice whispering to him in dark corridors of the base, her beautiful eyes staring at him from the mirror, her perfect body invading his dreams. He couldn't stand how she was here, treated by him like those other slaves he saw in this place, seen like an object instead of an amazing person she is. To him, Hinata was a truly special person, and she deserved to be loved...

That was another issue for the young man. After the last session Naruto had with Hinata, he thought that the feeling in his heart is love, but as soon as he was back in his own quarters, doubts started to surface. Was this really love? He never felt this way, but Naruto also thought that he loved his first crush, Sakura. Another thing was with Hinata even before this accursed mission. The two of them became best friends after the war, because Naruto couldn't deceive her with his uncertain feelings. Hinata was very understanding and didn't pester him about it. That was one of the many things he liked about her.

While trying to sleep Naruto remembered what Ero-sennin told him about the lust. Amazingly the old super pervert was very serious when explaining this fact to his teenage student. During puberty a boy becomes a man, developing and maturing both physically and mentally. It's also during this time when young men start to feel strange towards young women, wanting to be as close to them as physically possible, see their naked bodies, and have sex with them. Sometimes those feelings are too strong to contain and men start to force women into sexual acts, often violently. That was the lust, his master said, and because of it there are so many perverts and rapists in the world.

This was Naruto's true dilemma: is his feeling towards Hinata love? Or is it just the lust inside him wanting more of her beautiful body?

"Jeez," Kaito sighed and relaxed his stance. "It looks like this spar is over. You're not focusing enough, your mind is wandering elsewhere, and you sure as hell don't want to talk about it." Naruto smiled embarrassed at the scold from his former superior. "Take my advise and rest a little. Maybe you could try some meditation exercise I know, they could help you relax."

"Thanks for the offer senpai, but I'd like to deal with it myself. It's... not something anyone can help me at the moment..." The Uzumaki youth spaced out a little, thinking about all those spiraling feelings, and cursing silently the mission. If not for all those young women those bastards kidnapped and enslaved, including Hinata, he would just flood this place with his clones and level it to the ground.

Patience was a necessity here, however. His private case with the Hyuuga heiress needs to wait for the time being.

"Hey, what's with the long face? Anyway, I must go now. I have to check the C-block. Someone told me that there is something going on, that is against the protocol."

"Alright, I'll see you later senpai. Ja!"

After Naruto disappeared from sight, Yamada Kaito went towards the mentioned block of the fortress. The way there was long and mostly dark if not for occasional torches hanging from the walls. On his was Kaito passed several cells with slaves and their trainers, engaged in various sexual activities, while wondering what could be wrong here. That was when the young captain came across closed door, hearing several voices behind it.

"Come here bitch! Hey, hold her down as I'll give her shot!"

"Are you serious? This stuff can seriously fuck her mind. What if someone finds out?"

"No one will find out! She's already out of it, after all those sessions our captain and us had with her. Besides, if this drug will work then this whore will one little, obedient, and horny puppy, sucking any cock in sight, and at command! Now hold her down!"

"No!"

The last word was more like a scream coming from a woman's throat. Yamada heard enough and with one strong kick he took the door down. What he saw in the cell was more than enough to boil his blood and put him into blind rage.

Two men, mere soldiers from the looks of their uniforms, were pinning a naked woman to the floor, while the third one, a lieutenant, was holding a syringe with some purple liquid, ready to inject into the girl's arm. Reacting quickly, Kaito grabbed the officer and tossed him to the other side of the room, straight on the stone wall. The lieutenant hit the wall hard with his head and was instantly knocked out. Not stopping there the captain attacked the remaining soldiers, punching in the face breaking his nose, the other got a strong hit to the temple from a vicious kick, falling and not moving anymore.

Getting up from the floor Kaito looked at his handiwork. One dead, two unconscious, the officer probably has a concussion, but none of this currently interested him. At his leg he saw the syringe, surprisingly unharmed.

'Good, it'll serve as proof.' The young man then searched for the victim of the whole ordeal, and found her huddled in the corner, crying her eyes out.

Now the captain could get a better look on this slave. She had shoulder length chestnut colored hair that now was dirty from not being taken care for a longer time. Her body was covered in bruises and dirt in some places, but otherwise she looked good. The Yamada youth could notice bruising lines one wrists and ankles, meaning that she was subjected to some bondage play, or at the very least they tied her down to have more 'fun'.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be fine now." Kaito tried to touch the girl but she immediately flinched at his touch, sobbing even more. 'She's scared out of her mind. Those bastards!'

A few more soldiers came to the room; seeing three bodies on the floor it raised questions.

"These three committed crimes against organization's rules. Take them away and lock them up. I'll report this to the higher officer, but first this woman needs medical attention. Now move away!" While explaining the situation Kaito managed to get the slave into his arms and carry her out of the room in bridal style. The whole way she was crying and hiccupping, he didn't know how to calm her down, but he needed to find a way.

An unusual idea came to him. 'Maybe this will work.' Without any spare thoughts the young captain started to sing softly.

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo miita._

_Naite hanashita._

_Akai me yo._

It was a short lullaby that he heard once while visiting his relatives in Hoshigakure. His cousin Sumaru was singing it to his two years old daughter after she woke up from a nightmare. Then Sumaru explained how his mother sang this lullaby to him when he was younger. It captured Yamada's heart so much that he himself learned it just from hearing it once.

_Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru._

_Dakara kanashii._

_Yume wo miru._

The struggles and sobs stopped, as the girl in his arms fell soundly asleep, with puffed red eyes and tear strained cheeks. Kaito smiled down at the peaceful expression on her face.

'She's truly beautiful. I'll make sure that she won't be under those bastards 'care' anymore! But what can I do to prevent this from happening again?'

With his mind full of doubts and worry about his new charge, Yamada Kaito made his way to the medical area.

* * *

"Neko-chan, you're getting better. Your blowjobs feel great every time." Naruto commented. The spiky haired ninja was sitting on the bed in Hinata's cell, while the Hyuuga was pleasuring him with her mouth, taking his hard and hot penis deep down her throat. She had to do it with her hands tied behind her back; ropes were also binding above and below her breasts in simple shibari bind. The pace of her bobbing head was commanded by Naruto's hands on her scalp.

"And here... is your... reward..." Immediately after Hinata felt him coming inside her mouth, the bitter taste of semen ran down her throat. The load was so large that she almost gagged, but after overcoming the first reflex, Hinata was able to swallow the thick substance. But her current session was far from over as Naruto took her on the bed and positioned in a way that her butt was high in the air.

"What's this?" Tracing his fingers over the smooth skin of Hinata's cunt he felt the juices that were coming out since the start of their training today. "You're still so smooth and soft here, not much of pubic hair. How can that be?" Not hearing an answer form his slave Naruto's expression became colder and scarier. "Answer!"

"G-Gomennasai, Master! I-I don't have t-t-to sh-shave m-much... o-only once a-a m-month..." Hinata was so scared of this side of her friend and crush. All things he made her do and did to her were so new to her that the young kunoichi became very confused with the whole situation. Not to mention the order of calling him 'Master' or 'Ruto-sama'.

"Better, but remember, if you disobey me then I'll have to punish you." He got next to her ear to whisper his next words. "And it will be much more painful than before." Naruto felt her tremble. He retied her hands so now they were tied to bedposts, and Hinata could support herself on her elbows. The young kunoichi was shivering from the gentle caresses created by the hands of her trainer. Especially when he found those few sensitive spots, she couldn't contain giggles from escaping her mouth. Naruto chuckled, amused by this reaction. "Are you ticklish Neko-chan? Remember, I'll punish you if I hear a lie."

Fearing of what will come if she'll try to deceive him, Hinata had no other choice but to be truthful. "H-Hai, I'm ticklish, Ruto-sama..."

"That's what I thought." Naruto ran a single finger down her back and his slave squirmed under the touch. "How about here?" Using both hands the blond started to feel her sides, digging lightly his fingers between her ribs. Hinata was unable to remain calm, as she burst into a fit of giggles, her whole body twisting just to escape the devious fingers. "And here?" His hands found a new target in the shape of her lower back and waist. If that wasn't a torture then he soon started to assault her pussy and butt, with one hand lightly touching the sensitive flesh, and the other having two fingers going in and out of her with a rapid succession.

Being already on verge it didn't take Hinata very long before she hit her climax and moaned loudly to the release she felt. Panting heavily the raven haired young woman fell down on the pillows below her head, silently praying that this would end today's session. She doubted that she could withstand more.

Naruto proved her wrong. He got behind her, kneeling and already without his pants and underwear. His hot and hard shaft was again very erect, due to him hearing this beautiful woman moaning and giggling from his actions. If he didn't another release the young captain was sure that his testicles will explode.

"Now it's time to take your second virginity!" Naruto declared and spread her butt cheeks.

'Second virginity? What does he...?' Just then she felt him grinding his hot member between her buttocks and all confusion was replaced with fear. "No! P-Please not that! Don't do this! Aghhh!" Hinata's begging calls were met with a harsh pinch on her left lower cheek.

"You're in no position to demand for anything, bitch!" Naruto's ruthless voice and cruel words cut deep in kunoichi's heart. Even if it was his cover, how could he be so violent to her? Was he still the man she knew from their younger years, who she had given her heart to? Or did this place corrupt him so much that now she was only another slave to him, to be trained and then sold to the highest bidder? "Now take this and thank me nicely for using your ass!" The same moment Naruto finished this sentence, he thrust his whole length into Hinata's small, tight anus.

The Hyuuga woman screamed long and loudly from the sharp, burning pain she felt. Tears freely fell down from her eyes and cheeks. She couldn't help but sob and whimper, this was so far the worst experience she had in this place. It was also humiliating to fulfill her trainer's last order. "T-T-Tha-ank y-you Ma-Master, fo-for using my a-ass!" Her voice broke from hiccups and sobs, her throat clenched, and Hinata tried to think about anything else than the burning pain of having Naruto's penis inside her butt.

Leaning against her back, Naruto tried not to move too much as he got closer to Hinata's left ear. "Relax." He whispered to her. "Try to relax more. It'll help with the pain a little." Naruto saw the girl under him nod slightly. Giving her time to adjust to this uncomfortable position and intrusion in her intimate part, the blond reached to her breast and started playing with it, teasing the rose pink nipple with his fingers. His second hand wandered to her sex and inserted two fingers inside. After what seemed like several minutes of this treatment Hinata started to moan lightly, while her tears and sobs stopped. Naruto also felt her ease up a little around him, so he started to move slowly. Hinata's moans grew louder with every movement and thing her partner did to her.

Finally the Uzumaki had enough of this slow pace. He judged that Hinata could handle a quicker pace by now, so he replaced both of his hands on her hips and picked up in speed. Hinata didn't have time to be surprised as pain and pleasure mixed together, creating a new set of sensations. Naruto worked both their hips, bringing hers to his and thrusting himself with a great fervor, he was going deeper each time they joined. Ultimately it became too much for her, Hinata screamed loudly as she reached her climax. Because of contractions inside her anus, Naruto too orgasmed, releasing his seed without taking out his member.

He untied his slave, who slumped exhausted and sore. Quickly picking up his clothes Naruto dressed himself and walked toward still panting Hinata, and made her look up at him. Her milky Hyuuga eyes were still glazed because of the orgasm she experienced, sweat dripped down from her forehead, sticking her midnight blue hair to her pale skin. Both her cheeks were so flushed that looked like they suffered from a bad sunburn

"You did quite well today. There is still some work to do but you're improving." Naruto commented, at which Hinata blushed even more.

"Th-Thank you Ruto-sama..." The young kunoichi's voice was a little hoarse from the screams she released. To ease her discomfort Naruto offered her a glass of cool water, which she drank hastily.

"For your performance today I think you deserve a reward." Chuckling at surprised, and maybe a little fearful, look in her eyes, Naruto continued his thoughts. "I won't tell you what it is. You'll find out tomorrow."

With those last words he left her alone in the cell and locked the door.

* * *

**Please R&R so I can write even better chapters **


End file.
